


Livet skjer med meg

by neelabrenner



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alt er Love, Ballonggjengen, Bipolar Disorder, Evak - Freeform, Familie, Fluff and Angst, Før og etter, Greier i dusjen, Guttegjengen, Hemmeligheter, Humor og feelgood og feelz, Ikke Even heller, Innflyttingsfest, Isak er ikke grumpy og stakkarslig, Kjærester som redder hverandre, Konfrontasjon, M/M, Mennesker trenger mennesker, Noia, Pride, Samboere, Sjalusi, Skal ikke bli voldelig igjen altså, Superforelska kjærester, Tankekjør, WTF happened at Bakka?, jentegjengen
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 18,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neelabrenner/pseuds/neelabrenner
Summary: "Even hiver etter pusten. Han blunker og gnir seg under øynene. Fingrene blir våte. Han har grått i søvne. Det er grått i hodet hans, verden har ikke blitt virkelig enda, kroppen hans kjennes fremmed. Der er de gule gardinene. Helt streite, kjøpt på IKEA. «Okei, pust nå, din loser», sier han til seg selv."Scener fra Even og Isaks liv sammen, fra Evens perspektiv. Historien starter i sesong 4, natta etter at Even og Sana snakka sammen i klippet "Snakket ikke om han", med noen flashbacks. Den kommer nok til å leve sitt eget liv, men jeg vil også bli inspirert av det som skjer i serien. Jeg lover å veie opp vonde tanker med minst like mye humor og kjærlighet <3





	1. Torsdag 27.04.17 kl 01.24

Torsdag 27.04.17 kl 01.24

Even hiver etter pusten. Han blunker og gnir seg under øynene. Fingrene blir våte. Han har grått i søvne. Det er grått i hodet hans, verden har ikke blitt virkelig enda, kroppen hans kjennes fremmed. Der er de gule gardinene. Helt streite, kjøpt på IKEA. «Okei, pust nå, din loser», sier han til seg selv. 

Han setter seg opp, kikker bort på mennesket som ligger ved siden av ham. I senga deres. Den digge senga. Det digge mennesket. Nydelige Isak som alltid beroliger han, selv når han som nå bare ligger krølla sammen, ansiktet vendt mot han, munnen halvt åpen, i dyp søvn. Isak. Han som ikke trenger å si et ord, han trenger bare å være der. Even ser på Isak med tårer i øynene, munnvikene skjelver. Han fokuserer på pusten sin nå. Isak og pusten. Akkurat her, akkurat nå, er det ingenting annet som betyr noe. Isak er her. Han er her. Han er her. Han er her. Og Evens pust blir jevnere. Han kjenner seg som seg selv igjen. «Takk, baby», hvisker han. 

Når han legger seg ned igjen stryker han hånda forsiktig over kinnet til Isak. Så legger han seg på ryggen og stirrer opp i taket. «Faen faen faen», det kverner i hodet hans. Det var så fint å snakke med Sana på skolen tidligere på dagen. Vondt og fint. Han fikk et glimt av ei tid det er umulig å bringe tilbake, og Sana så han rett i øynene på en måte som fikk kroppen hans til å slappe av.

Isak har prøvd å spørre han om hva som skjedde. Forklart at Vilde har sagt noe om psycho kommentarer på revywallen til Bakka. Even har sagt igjen og igjen at det er for vondt, «jeg orker ikke, Isak, jeg klarer ikke å reise tilbake dit i hodet mitt nå som jeg endelig har det bra».

«Stoler du på meg?» spurte han Isak en dag. «Ja» svarte Isak uten å nøle et sekund. 

Men nå, seint på natta, kommer redselen. Følelsen av at det store NOE sniker seg ubønnhørlig mot han, mot dem, og at snart er det ikke mulig å velge å ikke snakke om det. Isak har sett et bilde av Mikael på Sanas PC. «Hvorfor skulle jeg vite noe om det?» svarte Even da Isak tok det opp. 

Isak stoler på han. Men selv om det ikke er noen forbrytelse å ikke fortelle kjæresten sin absolutt alt om fortida si, er det helt jævlig å holde ting tilbake. Even merker godt at Isak er litt usikker for tida. Litt for opptatt av å gi Even oppmuntrende blikk, stille forsikringer om at de er cool. «Du må aldri føle at du er nødt til å fortelle meg noe som er for vondt for deg, Even», sier Isak, vakre Isak, Isak som er altfor god, altfor forståelsesfull. «MEN», tenker Even, «Hvorfor føles det som om jeg går i stykker når jeg ikke klarer å dele dette med mannen i mitt liv, han som redda meg?». Tårene har begynt å renne igjen. Even er i ferd med å innhentes, og han vet ikke om han klarer å stoppe det.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er bipolar selv, og har behov for skrive utav meg de følelsene det setter igang å oppleve en karakter som har et hode som funker nesten på samme måte som mitt.
> 
> Min første fanfic, så be kind ;)


	2. Torsdag 27.04.17 kl 07.17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even tenker tilbake på den gangen han ble sikker på at Isak hadde følelser for han, og får en bra start på dagen. Foråsidetsånn.

Det er fascinerende hvordan alle bekymringer og tanker tar så mye større plass om natta. "Mørket om natta forstørrer liksom mørket i hodet mitt", tenker Even der han står og pusser tennene foran speilet. Han har blodskutte øyne etter ei søvnløs og tårevåt natt. Så begynner han å knise, tannkremen renner ut av munnen. "Fy faen, nå hadde Isak sikkert kalt meg en pompøs drittfyr - mørket om natta forstørrer mørket i hodet mitt, liksom" tenker Even, og klarer ikke å slutte å knise, uansett hvor mye sannhet akkurat den setningen rommer.

Og så vandrer tankene hans videre til den pompøse drittfilmen han SKAL lage en gang - "Gutten som ikke kunne holde pusten under vann" - og nå har Even fullstendig lættis mens han ser for seg Isak som kommer opp av bassenget fordi han suger i å holde pusten. 

Even klarer ikke å slutte å le, og bøyer seg over vasken for å spytte ut tannkremen før den spruter overalt. Han kjenner plutselig en varm kropp som holder rundt han bakfra, og han lener seg inntil kjæresten sin mens han fortsetter å riste av latter. "Skjer med deg a?" spør Isak med morrastemme. "Jeg bare.." sier Even, og så må han vaske bort restene av tannkremen før han snur seg og ser inn i de tryggeste, varmeste øynene i hele verden. Even omfavner Isak, tviholder i han. 

"Du suger i å holde pusten" sier han, og så ler han den der latteren som får øynene hans til å lukkes til smale streker, og nå ler Isak også. Før han plutselig dytter Even bort. "Er du serr? Suger JEG i å holde pusten? Har jeg ikke bevist ganske mange ganger nå at jeg er en mæster i det? Er ikke det liksom ca 70 % av grunnen til at du er sammen med meg? For det første så ga jeg deg et episk kyss under vann, altså, hvis folk hadde sett det kysset hadde de garra sagt at vi var hottere enn Romeo og Julie liksom. Og for det andre...". Nå bøyer Isak hodet litt ned mens han fortsatt holder blikket til Even, pupillene hans blir så store at de fyller nesten hele irisen, og Even er fanga nå, har ikke sjans til å røre seg, hva er det Isak gjør med han?, men jo, han vet akkurat hva han gjør. "For det andre", sier Isak, " så vet du jævlig godt at det krever gode skills i å holde pusten når jeg gjør den greia du digger". 

Even rødmer og ler og blir varm, stemmen hans brister litt når han sier "teknisk sett så kan du jo puste gjennom nesa, da". "Drit i det tekniske, bli med i dusjen, så skal jeg vise deg at jeg ruler i å holde pusten. Vi må jo unngå at du sliter med å konse i engelsken". Isak har tatt hånda til Even nå, drar i ham, og Even har visst mista kontrollen over både rasjonelle tanker og kroppen sin, og driter i 10-prosenten. Han vil bare ha Isak, orker ikke å tenke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg kan ikke noe for det, Isak og Even kapra dette kapittelet fra meg, de bare er sånn. Håper det er greit likevel ;-)


	3. Torsdag 27.04.17 kl 11.31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gutta spiser lunsj i kantina. Ting kommer opp til overflaten. Even skulle ønske han kunne gi litt mer faen, og at Isak ikke gjennomskuer ham så lett.

Det er vafler i kantina, og Mahdi er naturlig nok ekstatisk. Han angriper vaflene fra et sosiologisk perspektiv, og er i gang med en utlegning om at vafler fører til økt trivsel og høy stemning på skolen, og det er jo faktisk en big deal i den grå skolehverdagen. 

Even føler at hodet hans er stappa fullt med bomull. Alt går i sakte film rundt han, og han blunker og trekker pusten dypt, prøver å dytte vekk den indre stemmen hans som sier "hva faen gjør du her egentlig? Fortjener du dette? Fortjener du å ha en deilig og snill kjæreste? Tenk om han finner ut hva slags person du egentlig er, tenk om kompisene hans bare godtar deg for å være greie, tenk om du egentlig ikke passer inn i gjengen, tenk om alt er fake?". 

Han lukker øynene et lite øyeblikk, fokuserer kun på smaken av vaffelen, jordbær, rømme, et triks han har lært av psykologen. Han jorder seg, prøver å bringe seg selv tilbake til NÅ. 

Og akkurat da, nærmest som en klisjé i en føkkings Hollywood-film, tar Isak hånda hans, fletter fingrene deres sammen, stryker tommelen lett over håndflata hans. Even kikker bort på han, de sitter tett sammen som alltid, og Isaks øyne ser forbi alle lagene til Even, inn til et sted som bare er deres. Isak er alvorlig. Even smiler. "Takk, baby" tenker han. Sier det bare med øynene. Vet at Isak forstår. Å ha Isak som kjæreste er bedre enn alle triks han noen gang kommer til å lære av psykologen. Isak lever minutt for minutt, og drar Even med seg ned på jorda når han svever avgårde. Klippen hans. Ja, det er også en klisjé, men faen heller, Isak ER klippen hans, han er seriøst en helt.

Magnus og Jonas krangler. Magnus og Jonas krangler?! Javel, mission "tilbake ned på jorda" accomplished. "Helt serr Mags, kult at du har dame liksom, men må du forandre personlighet på grunn av henne? Vilde er kul hun ass, men du MÅ jo ikke være enig i alt hun sier og bli med henne på alt!", nærmest roper Jonas. Magnus er pissed, gestikulerer heftig og babler usammenhengende om russebuss, pepsimax-gjengen og å respektere andre. 

Even hater å være ufrivillig vitne til drama. Det er sikkert mange som enten hadde blitt nysgjerrige og ville ha fått med seg resten av diskusjonen, eller prøvd å gripe inn for å megle. Even orker ikke sånt nå. Han takler bare ikke å se folk han er glad i slenge dritt til hverandre. Føkk vafler i kantina. Føkk såkalt "høy stemning". Han må vekk. Hånda hans glir ut av grepet til Isak. Even lener seg inn til kjæresten sin, hvisker "jeg stikker". Isak reiser seg, tar tak i hånda til Even igjen, og leier han ut av kantina. 

"Vi snakker om det når vi kommer hjem, baby", sier Isak når de står ved skapet hans. "Jeg kan mekke middag, og så snakker vi om hvorfor øynene dine var røde i dag tidlig". Even sukker, og må slippe ut en liten latter. "Isak, du er den diggeste personen som finnes, men du kan faen ikke å lage middag". De ler litt begge to. Lener seg inntil hverandre, panne mot panne, puster i takt. "Jeg fikser det uansett. Fiskekaker ellerno. Og så skal vi snakke. Jeg ser deg, vet du.", sier Isak med en tone som gjør at Even vet at det er nytteløst å si ham imot. Han elsker den sta kjæresten sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, Mags og Jonas? Hva skjer? Og hvorfor er det relevant til Isak og Evens historie? Time will tell ;)
> 
> Tusen hjertelig takk for kudos og kommentarer, jeg digger det <3


	4. Torsdag 27.04.17 kl 17.36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak prøver å være fiskekakemæster, men Even må gripe inn. Etterpå begynner Even å lete etter en måte å åpne seg på. Vi blir med i berg-og-dalbanen.

"Sikker på at jeg ikke skal hjelpe til?", spør Even lattermildt og titter på Isak som tusler rundt på kjøkkenet og kløner med å mekke de forskjellige ingrediensene til en "bedre fiskekakemiddag", som han annonserte da de kom hjem fra skolen. "Even, i dag er det jeg som lager middag. Jeg ser at du er sliten, så nå får du bare chille. Legg deg på sofaen eller lag en tegning ellerno" sier Isak bestemt, men med omsorg i stemmen. 

Det er noe annet i stemmen til Isak også. En slags rastløshet. Han vil hjelpe. Og han vil vite. Han jobber virkelig hardt med å gi Even space, å gi han den tida han trenger. Even klarer ikke å bare stå og se på, han er så full av takknemlighet at han nesten jogger over det bittelille kjøkkengulvet, snurrer kjæresten sin rundt, drar han tett inntil seg, stryker hånda gjennom det herlige, myke håret, kysser han i panna, på høyre kinn, venstre, på nesa, stryker tommelen over overleppa hans, og kikker han intenst inn i øynene, det er nesten vanskelig å håndtere så sterke følelser. Isak tar tak rundt nakken til Even og kysser ham forsiktig. Even svarer med et langt, mykt kyss som blir mer og mer intenst. "Du er så jævlig deilig, Isak", hvisker han. Svelger. 

"Faen ass Even, jeg klarer ikke å konse. Hvordan gjør folk dette, egentlig? Hvordan funker det å være dritforelska og mekke fiskekaker samtidig?". Isak stirrer helt alvorlig på Even, som bryter sammen i tidenes latterkrampe. "What? Faen, Even! Jeg er liksom en vitenskapsfyr, og så klarer jeg ikke å lage middag på grunn av hormoner?!" Even vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg nå, hvert eneste ord som kommer ut av Isaks munn har en berusende effekt, og det er seriøst umulig å holde seg på beina. 

Even ligger på gulvet og alt er bare lættis og fantastisk og han er det heldigste mennesket i verden. Han har Isak. Isak som slår ut med armene, rister på hodet, prøver å begynne med matlaginga igjen, men han mister gulrotskrelleren, den treffer hodet til Even. Matmæstern begynner muligens å innse at det kan være på tide å innse sin begrensning. "Det gjorde vondt, Isak", sier Even, fortsatt hikstende av latter, "så nå skal jeg skrelle gulrøtter, og du steker fiskekakene. Potetene er nok snart ferdige. Du er kjempesnill. Jeg elsker deg. Men jeg blir bare rastløs av å se på at du roter og styrer rundt her. Nå lager vi middag sammen. Og så setter vi oss og snakker. Er det chill?" "Det er chill", svarer Isak, og smiler så strålende at Even tror han skal eksplodere av kjærlighet. Igjen.

Ved middagsbordet er de stille en stund. De kikker litt på hverandre, ingen av dem klarer å la det gå lang tid uten å stryke den andre over arma, på kinnet, rufse i håret, de må kjenne, føle, ta på. Etter en stund kremter Even. Sukker. "Du, Isak", sier han, "de greiene med at jeg var litt sånn rød i øynene i dag tidlig...", han må stoppe opp, fange blikket til Isak. Det er åpent, innbyr til at Even skal fortsette. "Jo, ass, natta var litt tøff da, jeg sleit med å sove og sånn. Jeg hadde vel sikkert... angst ellerno. Det er bare så dritt med de greiene på Bakka, jeg...". Isak ser på han og har det uttrykket Even har lært seg så godt. Det er kjærlighet, tillit, bekymring. Forventning. Even trekker pusten. "Jeg skulle ønske jeg klarte å fortelle deg mer om det. Men det går ikke enda. Du vet at jeg var veldig syk, sykere enn jeg var i høst. Jeg mista mange av vennene mine, og de ble såra og jeg ble såra. Men Isak, det blir bare rot når jeg tenker på det, jeg mister meg selv liksom, forsvinner inn i hodet mitt. Og jeg har det så bra med deg, jeg har det mer enn bra, jeg har aldri følt det sånn som det her noensinne, jeg er redd for å... for å ikke ha det bra mer." 

Isak flytter stolen sin helt inntil Even, og holder rundt han. Han stryker Even over ryggen, stryker, stryker, stryker. Han sier fortsatt ikke et ord. Even fortsetter. "Det jeg har tenkt på, er at jeg kunne snakke med psykologen min om det. Eller, jeg har jo allerede snakka mye med ham om det, men jeg tenkte at han kanskje kan hjelpe meg med hvordan jeg skal klare å åpne meg mer for deg uten at jeg føler at jeg faller ned i det der føkkings hullet igjen. Isak, du vet jo hvor god Sverre..", og nå avbryter Isak ham. "Even", sier han og ser kjæresten sin dypt inn i øynene, "du er det beste som har skjedd meg. Den klokeste personen jeg vet om. Jeg er så jævlig stolt av deg at jeg har ikke ord. Snakk med Sverre, Even. Snakk med Sverre, så hjelper han deg med å sortere det vanskelige. Jeg venter til du er klar. Det vet du. Ikke stress med dette for min skyld. Lov meg det". "Jeg lover", hvisker Even og ser ned i gulvet.

Isak og Even rydder av middagsbordet i stillhet, men det er som om lufta er annerledes. Lettere. Even føler at han har funnet igjen noe som har vært borte en stund. "Bli med bort på sofaen, a", sier Isak. De legger seg tett omslynga, klamrer seg til hverandre, kysser, smiler. "Takk, baby", sier Even. "Elsker deg", sier Isak. Even er utslitt, det kjennes som om han har løpt flere mil, men han har en uvant følelse i kroppen - det kjennes nesten som han er stolt av seg selv. Og han begynner faktisk å tro på at han kan få lov til å ha det bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disse gutta tar styringa på skrivinga mi. Jeg forberedte meg på et kapittel som skulle være bare vanskelig, og de setter igang med flørting. Jeg tror faktisk de vet hvordan ting skal være, så jeg bare stoler på dem <3


	5. Fredag 28.04.17 kl 23.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak og Even tilbringer nok en fredagskveld hjemme i sofaen, og Even har en idé. Gutta får uventa besøk.

"Isak? Baby? Jeg må spørre deg om noe", sier Even mykt til den skjønne kjæresten sin som bare er enda skjønnere nå som han ligger med hodet i fanget til Even mens de ser på en dokumentar med Stephen Fry. De vil faen ikke innrømme det, hverken for seg selv eller andre, men de er kanskje, muligens, på vei til å bli ET SÅNT par. Det er så sykt digg å bare chille sammen, bare bruke fredagskvelden til å slappe av helt alene, de to, i sofaen, med en eller annen random film eller serie i bakgrunnen. Etter alt de har vært igjennom det siste halvåret, har de et uuttalt behov for å lage seg ei trygg boble og bare nyte hverandre. Særlig nå som de endelig bor alene og slipper å bli forstyrra av en viss person som liker å kalle seg guru, men som påfallende ofte måtte få Isaks "forsiktige" påminnelse om at "VI TRENGER ALENETID NÅ, ESKIIILD". 

Greia er at Even har litt noia for at de skal bli stuck i en slags avhengighet av hverandre, at bobla skal bli for komfortabel. Han stryker Isak gjennom håret, får aldri nok av det, og den ene hånda til Isak hviler tungt på låret til Even. Han har fortsatt ikke reagert på det Even har sagt. "Isak? Sover du?", hvisker Even før han lener seg inntil øret til kjæresten sin og biter øreflippen forsiktig. Isak vrir på seg, sukker lett, svarer hest "nei, bare nesten, faen, du fungerer jo som valium ellerno, jeg blir liksom helt sånn stille i kroppen, det kjennes ut som om du fjerner alt som bråker og at all dritten bare forsvinner". 

Even blunker. Shit ass. Isak Valtersen, vitenskapsfyren liksom. Even tror ikke vitenskapsfyren forstår hvilken effekt ordene hans har, han er faenmeg romantisk på den perfekte måten. Isak setter seg opp nå, lener seg tett inntil Even og spør hva det var han lurte på. Even legger armen rundt gutten sin, og planter et hardt kyss i panna hans. "Isak, du er føkkings perfekt!", stråler Even. "Jada Even, jeg vet du digger meg. Men hva var det du ville, sånn serr? Straight up, ikke pakk det inn i komplimenter, det funker ikke på meg, I see right through you, baby" sier Isak ertende. Even utbryter "what?", men skjønner at Isak ikke lar seg playe. "Jeez, ok. Vi har jo bodd her noen uker nå, ikke sant. Og det er digg. Fy faen så glad jeg er for at vi flytta sammen! Jeg kunne vært her inne med deg for alltid. Det er sikkert ikke sunt, men whatever. Greia er at vi kan jo ikke bare flytte sammen og feire det helt alene, liksom? Jeg har funnet drømmemannen min og vi har flytta sammen, vi må jo ha innflyttingsfest!"

Isak ser nesten litt oppgitt ut. "Baby", sier han, "selvfølgelig skal vi ha innflyttingsfest. Hva tror du om meg? Jeg vil jo feire jeg også! Stor føkkings innflyttingsfest, ok?" Nå gliser Isak. Han legger hånda rundt nakken til Even, drar ham inntil seg og kysser ham intenst. Biter ham i underleppa. Even kjenner tryggheten og varmen og lengselen spre seg i kroppen. Så ringer det på døra. Gutta skvetter. 

Isak går bort til vinduet og kikker ned på gata. "Hva faen, det er Eskild?!", utbryter han. Guruen har tydeligvis ikke tenkt å la dem være i fred i bobla si i kveld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favorittguruen er tilbake! Evak er muligens ikke like glad for det som jeg ;-)
> 
> Setter så utrolig stor pris på kudos og kommentarer <3


	6. Lørdag 29.04.17 kl 13.21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even drar på besøk til familien sin. Han opplever nok en gang at de du minst forventer det av, er de som har de beste gullkornene.

Even tar lange steg opp trappa til foreldrenes leilighet. Det som var hjemmet hans for bare noen uker siden. Han kommer nok alltid til å kalle det hjemme, selv om hans virkelige hjem er der Isak er. Egentlig flytta Even inn i Kollektivet da Isak, Eskild, Noora og Linn passa på ham etter at han prøvde å ta farvel med Isak den kvelden i desember. Han hadde aldri forestilt seg at avskjeden istedet skulle bli en velkomst. At han og Isak noen måneder senere skulle flytte sammen på ekte, forplikte seg, med adresseforandring hos Posten, skjema hos Folkeregisteret, navnene deres sammen på postkassa, hele pakka. Even vil aldri komme over den dagen han kom hjem fra skolen og oppdaga at Isak hadde klistra et Pride-flagg ved siden av ringeklokka deres. Han kunne serr ha ropt av glede, spilt en føkkings serenade utenfor vinduet, men istedet sprang han opp trappa så fort beina bar han og kasta seg rundt halsen på den store kjærligheten sin og bare gråt. "Takk, baby", hulka han.

"Halloo?" roper Even der han står i gangen. Ingen svarer, men han hører musikk fra rommet sitt. Eller, fra søstra sitt rom. Silja overtok det da Even flytta ut. "Yes Evi, det er faenmeg på tide at jeg får det feteste rommet", hylte hun da han begynte å pakke sammen tingene sine. Silja er en energisk 16-åring, for å si det sånn, men hun er jævlig lættis.

Even går inn på stua, men der er det ingen. Han stiller seg utenfor døra til det gamle rommet sitt. "You don't know what's in store, but you do know what you're here for". Silja synger sterkt og klart. Hun har en sangstemme Even bare kan drømme om. Faen, han blir jo emo av dette, må på badet og vaske seg i ansiktet før han banker på døra til Silja og åpner den forsiktig.

"Evi!", hyler hun, "det var jo ikke meninga at noen skulle høre det der!". Even rister lattermildt på hodet, sier "Serr, sis, du opptrer jo foran folk hver helg liksom, ikke gidd å lat som om du er flau. Og du visste vel at jeg skulle komme, jeg har avtalt med mamma å spise lunsj med dere, ass". Silja ruller med øynene, sier knisende "den memoen glemte hun visst å gi meg". Søsknene ler sammen, setter seg ned på putene som ligger igjen etter Even. The Weeknd fyller rommet. "Hvor er mamma?" spør Even. Silja mumler noe om at hun er på butikken ellerno. 

Søsknene Bech Næsheim har alltid hatt et godt forhold, men de er ikke sånn supernære. Even vet det er hans skyld. Den jævla diagnosen har føkka opp så mye i livet hans at han har måttet holde avstand til lillesøstra. Han har bestemt seg for at hun ikke fortjener å bli dratt med inn i det jævlige som skjer med ham. "Hvordan går det med mannen i ditt liv", spør Silja, og det skinner av henne, hun har tatt imot Isak som en storebror nummer to. Even klarer ikke å holde seg, han vet han ser ut som en lovesick dust, han ER en lovesick dust, men helt ærlig så gir han faen, han er så forelska at han gidder ikke å være chill. "Isak han... haha, han skulle mekke fiskekaker på torsdag, men han kan serr ikke å lage mat! Det er så søtt ass, han er helt awesome, du vet jo at han er dritsmart og sånn, og fy faen så kjekk, jeg skjønner ikke hva han gjør sammen med meg". Even rødmer og merker plutselig at han sitter og slenger på mobilen sin, han er definitivt ikke chill. Isak har fjerna hver smule av chill.

Silja bare kniser. "Det er så jævlig fett! Du snakka aldri sånn om Sonja. Han er så bra for deg han der, ass. Og du er bra for han. Jeg har liksom ikke fått sagt det før, du har jo alltid med deg Isak når du kommer hit vettu, men... dere ser på hverandre på en helt sånn spesiell måte. Jeg kan liksom se at dere er på samme level, hvis du skjønner? Jeg kan nesten føle hvor forelska dere er ass, jeg blir så rolig og glad av å se på dere". 

Even blir helt stum og bare stirrer på lillesøstra si. Han lener seg mot henne, gir henne en klem, holder fast, lenge. 

Det går i døra. "Jeg er hjemme!" roper Beathe. "Vi er her inne, mamma", roper Silja tilbake. Etter litt styr med snubling, bæreposer og et slags brak, står Beathe i dørkarmen med et stort smil om munnen. "Even, gutten min, så godt å se deg, jeg er så glad, har savna deg, kjøpt inn masse deilig mat, hvordan går det med Isak?" Silja og Even ler av den gira mora si, før Silja utbryter "de skal gifte seg! Serr!". Even skjuler ansiktet bak hendene for å ikke avsløre at Silja nettopp har gjennomskua hans største drøm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er lov å drømme, ikke sant? ;-)


	7. Mandag 01.05.17 kl 11.14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak kommer seg ikke opp av senga. Isak setter (uvitende) Even i en tøff situasjon.

Even åpner øynene, prøver å røre seg, men er fanga i en tett Isak-omfavnelse. Han har på en eller annen måte klart å låse fast både armene og beina til Even med kroppen sin. Han sover dypt, selvfølgelig, og den tynne, nakne, digge kroppen hans kjennes fascinerende tung ut. Det er deilig likevel. Trygt. Even smiler, lirker løs armene sine og stryker forsiktig med fingertuppene nedover ryggen til Isak. Isak Isak Isak. Føkk, Even er bakfull etter festen hos Jonas i går, men det har ikke en damn ting å si når han starter dagen med sin Isak drapert over seg. 

Isak rører litt på seg, mumler ett eller annet i søvne, og legger seg om mulig enda tettere inntil Even, gnur ansiktet inn i halsgropa hans. Dette blir definitivt en bra dag. 

Hele helga har vært bra. Even må le når han tenker på Eskild som dukka opp drita full på fredag bare for å fortelle dem at "herreguuud som jeg savner dere, jeg er så glad i dere, dere aner ikke! Åh, dere er så nydelige sammen, blonde James Dean, og du, Isak, lille vakre skapning! Meant to be! Evak forever! Guruen har talt!" Han fortsatte i samme spor til Even fikk overtalt ham til å hvile litt på sofaen, og da pæsa han ut. Lørdag morgen var det fullt kollektiv-modus, komplett med Evens eggerøre med rømme. 

Å besøke Silja og Beathe var både veldig fint og vondt. Evens mamma lar ham aldri slippe unna med "det går bra", hun vil vite. Akkurat som Isak. Men på en eller annen måte forstår Isak nesten intuitivt når han skal gi Even space. Beathe pusher. Hun er verdens snilleste, men hun pusher. Heldigvis er Even vant til det. Han vet hva mammaen hans har måttet gå gjennom på grunn av ham. Så han lar henne få lov til å bekymre seg. Krangler ikke på det. Hun er mamma. Det er bare sånn de er. 

Silja er førstiss på Bakka. Even har konsekvent unngått å snakke om det helt siden hun starta, men på lørdag følte han for å spørre. Kanskje på grunn av samtalen med Sana. Han kjørte den der "hvordan går det på skolen, a?"-stilen, men Silja er faenmeg for smart for sitt eget beste. "Even, det er ingen som snakker om det som skjedde med deg på Bakka. Jeg får ikke hat, jeg tror ikke folk aner at jeg er søstra di, og om de hadde visst det, hadde de greiene der uansett vært yesterday's news". Even og Beathe utveksla overraska blikk, men Silja hadde allerede begynt å snakke om den neste konserten hun og bandet hennes skulle spille. 

"Yesterday's news", tenker Even. "Tenk om det er sant. Enn om det egentlig bare er jeg som fortsatt tenker på det. Kanskje alt sammen er glemt. Kanskje gutta ikke bryr seg lenger. Kanskje de bare gir faen i meg". 

Kjæresten hans begynner å våkne til liv. "Mmm, baby", sier Isak, "du lukter så godt". Even trekker pusten dypt og merker at han skjelver litt. Han stryker leppene sine over panna til Isak, hvisker "god morgen". Isak kikker intenst opp på Even, og de kjenner hverandre så godt, kroppene deres responderer automatisk, leppene deres møtes, hender river i hår, og de brenner og ler og gir hverandre alt. 

De ligger og chiller lenge etterpå, helt stille, de bare kysser og kjærtegner hverandre og smiler. "Hvor mye er klokka?" spør Isak plutselig. Even strekker seg etter mobilen, svarer "13.30". Isak utbryter "Føkk! Sana kommer kl to! Vi skal lese biologi! Føkk ass". Even stivner. Sana. Her. Føkk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, da skal Sana hjem til Evak. Trenger jeg å nevne at Even får noia? Legg merke til datoen: dette er tre dager etter at Yousef har sendt meldinga om at han ikke tror på Allah.
> 
> Takk for kudos og fine kommentarer, det varmer <3


	8. Mandag 01.05.17 kl 13.30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dette er litt heavy. Hvis noen blir trigga av å lese om panikkanfall, kan det være greit å hoppe over - selv om Evak fikser dette :-) Vi har en halvtime på oss til Sana kommer. Er dere med?

"Isak. Isak". 

Even må bruke alt han har av krefter på å hviske navnet til kjæresten sin. "Isak". Inni seg roper han, men han høres liten ut, føler seg liten, verden har plutselig blitt skremmende stor og uhåndterlig og han presser øynene hardt sammen for å ikke gråte der han ligger på ryggen i senga, mens han kjenner Isaks brå bevegelser ved siden av seg. "Even, baby", sier Isak, og Even hører at han er bekymra, faen, hva er det han gjør mot kjæresten sin?

"Even, se på meg, please", sier Isak. Han er varm i stemmen, skjelven, men bestemt. "Even, åpne øynene dine. Vi vet hva som skjer nå. Vi greier dette". 

Det finnes ikke en centimeter med luft mellom kroppene deres nå, Isak har klemt seg helt inntil Even, og Even føler hånda til Isak mot kinnet sitt, den holder ham liksom fast. "Even, kjære, åpne øynene dine, ikke vær redd for å gråte. Du har angstanfall, og jeg er her, vi kommer oss igjennom det sammen, jeg er kjæresten din, bare gråt, bare gråt". 

Isaks stemme er så myk, det er som om den dekker Evens kropp med florlett silke. "Jeg klarer ikke å åpne øynene enda", hikster Even, "kan du ikke snakke litt til? Kan du bare være her?". Han holder ikke tårene tilbake lenger nå, men holder hendene foran ansiktet for å beskytte seg mot verden. Føkkings jævla drittsykdom. 

"Husker du da vi møttes på trikken etter det første kosegruppemøtet?" spør Isak med en en stemme så full av kjærlighet at Even slipper ut et stort sukk av lettelse. Han nikker. Han husker. Selvfølgelig husker han. "Det var så weird, jeg var så glad for å se deg, du er jo jævlig kjekk, jeg måtte tvinge meg selv til å ikke stirre på leppene dine, klarte ikke å tenke på annet enn hvordan det ville føles å kysse dem... samtidig var jeg redd liksom, hadde aldri følt noe sånt før, og jeg trodde du var en sånn smooth fyr som hadde full kontroll, ikke sant". Isak er ivrig i stemmen nå, snakker litt fortere, men fortsatt lavt, han vet hvordan han kan bruke stemmen sin for å holde Even i balanse. 

Even ser Isak inn i øynene mens han blunker for å prøve å stoppe tårene. Isak fortsetter; "men greia er at der, på trikken, så så jeg at du også var nervøs. Og det at du var nervøs, gjorde at jeg bare ble enda mer keen. Det er jo ikke noe spennende med perfeksjon, hvis du skjønner. Det som virkelig er fascinerende, er mennesker som har opplevd ting og blitt utfordra, liksom. Jeg gidder ikke å være sammen med Supermann, ass. Hva er det sånne perfekte folk kan tilføre livet mitt, liksom? Jeg vil ha deg, jeg. Du vet virkelig hva livet er, Even. Det er jo seriøst mye modigere å komme seg gjennom livet med angst og depresjon og all slags faenskap, enn å bare seile avgårde. Du er ikke en byrde, du er jævlig sterk. Det er faenmeg du som imponerer. Det er du som er modig. Og så er du sykt deilig, da". 

Isak smiler, gir Even små kyss i hele ansiktet der tårene har rent. Even smiler også. Han har fortsatt den feberaktige angstfølelsen, men han puster rolig igjen, og verden begynner å gi mening. "Jeg elsker deg", hvisker han til Isak. "Og jeg elsker deg", smiler Isak, før han spør "orker du å fortelle hva som skjedde? Hvorfor du fikk angst nå?". Even rister på hodet. "Vi tar det en annen gang", sier han. "Men vil du at jeg skal si til Sana at hun ikke skal komme? Hun skal være her om fem minutter, men hun forstår jo greia hvis jeg sier at du er sliten liksom", sier Isak og får Even til å gå igjennom alle slags følelser av takknemlighet og kjærlighet og kaos. "Nei, det går bra, det", svarer Even. "Det går bra nå". 

Egentlig går det jo ikke så bra. Men noen ganger, når man har funnet mannen i sitt liv og er helt latterlig forelska, så kan en takle å ikke ha det så bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akkurat dette ble jeg utslitt av å skrive. Men det må ut.


	9. Mandag 01.05.17 kl 14.17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even dusjer og prøver å være chill selv om Sana og Isak sitter på stua alene. Det funker bare til en viss grad.
> 
> (Merk: dette er mandagen etter Yousefs beskjed til Sana om at han ikke tror på Allah).

Vannstrålene fra dusjen treffer hodebunnen til Even, og han lukker øynene og bare står der med armene hengende rett ned. Lar vannet renne nedover hele kroppen, kjenner hvordan han varmes opp, lar strålene massere ryggen. 

Even og Isak har en crappy dusj, dritgammel, men den steg betraktelig i kvalitet etter at Even monterte dusjforhenget med Jack og Sally fra "A Nightmare Before Christmas". Isak prøvde halvhjerta å påstå at det var litt vel pompøst med sitatet “I can conquer the world with one hand behind my back as long as the other one is holding yours", men Even bare gliste bredt og sa at "kjærligheten vår er like episk som Sally og Jacks, det må du bare akseptere. Det er ingen som trenger aluminiumsben lenger nå, ass". Det var, som Even visste jævlig godt, den riktige knappen å trykke på, og Isak kasta seg rundt halsen på ham, kyssa ham til han mista pusten, og forlangte at de måtte "innvie dusjforhenget". Innvielsen ble en stor suksess, foråsidetsånn, og nå bruker Isak å dra med seg alle som kommer på besøk inn på badet for å se på det feteste dusjforhenget ever. 

Det intense angstanfallet har ikke helt sluppet taket. Anfallene har en tendens til å henge i, som en klo som graver seg inn i ryggen til Even, men etter den verste panikken har gitt seg lar han bare den jævla kloa få være der, liksom. Ja, den gjør vondt, den hogger seg fast som en kniv, men hvis han prøver å slåss mot smerten blir den bare verre. Angsten liker oppmerksomhet. Så nå retter Even oppmerksomheten sin mot vannet istedet. Åpner øynene, finner dusjsåpa og begynner å gni såpa inn i huden sin. Sakte. Han skulle ønske Isak var der. 

Isak sitter i stua sammen med Sana nå. Even vet at snart må han ordne håret sitt, kle på seg og gå ut og hilse. Han bør gi henne en klem. Alt er normalt. Alt er helt normalt. Hun er den samme Sana som hun alltid har vært. Han kan stole på Sana. Han kan det. Han kan det? At Isak så det bildet av Mikael på PC'en hennes gjør ingen forskjell. Sana er cool. Hun ville aldri sagt noe til Isak. Hun ville jo ikke det. Ikke uten at Even snakka med henne om det først. Serr, hun ville jo ikke det. Han så det i øynene hennes da de snakka sammen utenfor skapet hennes. Hun går ikke bak ryggen hans. Hun sitter ikke på stua akkurat nå og forteller Isak alt, liksom. Det ville jo vært helt absurd. Sana er ikke sånn. Nei. Hun er jo ikke det?

Føkk føkk føkk, Even må komme seg ut av dusjen, må få en slags kontroll på dette, han vasker håret helt sykt fort, slenger på seg noen random klær, håret står til alle kanter, han anstrenger seg for å gå med normale skritt inn på stua, smiler strålende, "Halla Sana! Så godt å se deg!". Sana smiler med munnen, men noe er annerledes i øynene hennes. "Hei Even", sier hun og fikler med ermet på genseren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er det nå jeg skal vente ei uke med å poste neste kapittel? Moahahaa ;-)


	10. Mandag 01.05.17 kl 13.34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even må ta et valg, og ta i bruk alle sine menneskekjenner-skills. Hva skjer nå når han, Sana og Isak er samla alene i et rom?

"Du... eh, ville du hatt noe te?", spør Even, og øyenbrynene hans rynker seg ubevisst mens han betrakter Sana. Hva er det som foregår i øynene hennes? Sana løfter opp en kopp, nesten som om hun skåler, ser ertende på ham. Eller, hun prøver å se ertende ut. "Åja, eh", Even kremter, "hehe, ja, jeg burde jo skjønt at min kjære gentleman hadde mekka".

Han smiler forsiktig mot Sana, snur seg mot Isak og søker etter tegn på at ett eller annet har skjedd. Isak er sitt vanlige, helt sinnssykt vakre jeg. "Sana har tatt med noe sånn.. chewbacca ellerno. Dritdigg ass, du må smake!", sier Isak, og Even faller nesten om på gulvet av lettelse, Sana har ikke sagt noe enda, han ler, og så glipper det ut av han "Chewbacca! Faen tror du folk baker ting som er oppkalt etter Star Wars-fyrer eller? Det heter chebakia", sier han mens han fortsetter å le, men det er noe som begynner å gnage i bakhodet hans, han får så vidt med seg at Isak mumler noe om at Star Wars-kaker er en helt normal greie, men nå ser Even på Sana, som ser på Even.

Even vet mye om Sana. Det viktigste han vet, er at hun er snill. Og smart. Akkurat nå er det noe som er off med henne, men hun er fortsatt snill og smart. De ser på hverandre. Even løfter på brynene. Han forsøker fortsatt å holde på smilet. Sana legger hodet på skakke, presser de fyldige leppene sammen. Hun trekker den ene munnvika oppover, en avvæpning. Nå ser Even tydelig det triste draget hun har over ansiktet. Og hvis han leser henne rett, har hun kasta ballen over på hans banehalvdel. Hun kom ikke hit for å dunke inn poeng. Even prøver å si takk med øynene. Og på en eller annen måte så gjør bakdøra Sana har skapt, der han lett kunne sneket seg ut og bare fortsatt som om ingenting har skjedd, at Even kjenner at nå er det riktig. Nå er det faenmeg på tide.

Even setter seg ned i den slitte, mørkebrune skinnstolen. "Jeg digger chebakia", sier han, "har spist det mange ganger, faktisk". Isak ser på ham, undrende i blikket, spør "javel?", venter åpenbart på at det skal komme mer. Even trekker pusten og ser Isak rett i øynene. Dette er hans Isak. Han SKAL se ham i øynene. "Jeg har spist det hos Sana", sier han med hes stemme. Isak rister litt på hodet, tydelig forvirra, "hm?". "Broren hennes er.. var en kompis av meg på Bakka" sier Even, der, nå er det sagt, fy faen, hva skjer nå?

Isak ser fra Even til Sana. Han er helt rolig. Even holder pusten, er så nervøs nå at han klarer ikke å se om Isak er sint-rolig eller rasjonell-rolig. Begge deler er fullt mulig med Isak. "Kjente dere to hverandre før Even begynte på Nissen? Kjente du Even før jeg møtte ham, Sana?" spør Isak, som for å systematisere informasjonen han har fått. Sana svarer forsiktig "ja, Even kjente broren min, de..", nå avbryter Even, Sana skal få slippe å forsvare seg, dette er Evens ansvar, "Isak", sier han, så går han og setter seg ved siden av kjæresten sin, griper hånda hans. Og Isak slipper ikke. "Sana har en bror som heter Elias. Han var en av kompisene mine på Bakka. Han og Mikael. Jeg har bedt Sana om å ikke si noe, for jeg ville fortelle det selv. Hvis du vil være forbanna på noen nå, så vær forbanna på meg, ikke på Sana. Men tro meg, Isak", Even er så bestemt nå, ingenting skal få føkke opp det fineste som finnes, Even skal faenmeg fikse dette, "tro meg når jeg sier at ingenting har forandra seg siden vi snakka om dette på torsdag. Jeg skal fortelle deg alt. Jeg må bare få hjelp av Sverre til å takle det. Unnskyld unnskyld unnskyld unnskyld baby, jeg elsker deg, jeg ville aldri såra deg med vilje, jeg kunne ikke fortelle deg om Sana for da hadde du forstått for mye før jeg var klar, men jeg er klar snart, jeg skal fortelle snart! Unnskyld, Isak!".

Isak ser alvorlig inn i øynene til Even, som for øyeblikket helt har glemt at Sana faktisk sitter der fortsatt. "Even. Jeg stoler på deg", sier han enkelt. Så blir han stille. Even har lyst til å lukke øynene, dette blir for sterkt, men tvinger seg til å holde blikket til kjæresten sin. Isak løfter hendene sine opp til ansiktet til Even, legger dem inntil kinnene hans, tomlene stryker over kinnbeina, han lener seg helt tett inntil, leppene deres er på vei til å møtes nå, Isak hvisker "jeg stoler på deg, jeg stoler på deg", og de glemmer verden fordi alt som eksisterer er brennende lepper og smaken av hverandre.

"Eh, skal jeg..", rekker Sana å si før gutta skvetter og faller sammen over hverandre og de fniser som fjortiser, knallrøde i ansiktet. "Sorry, Sana! Herregud, er det mulig?!" utbryter Isak og gjemmer seg i Even. Even gliser bredt mot Sana. "Det gikk jo greit, det der", sier hun tørt, før hun også bryter ut i latter. "Jeg har jo ikke sagt at jeg tilgir dere, da", sier Isak med et litt foruroligende smil om munnen etter at de har kommet seg over den verste latterkrampa, "jeg har en betingelse, ass". Even løfter øyenbrynene spørrende. "Du vet det bildet du tok av oss i senga i dag tidlig? Jeg skal poste det på insta. Nå med en gang. Og så skriver jeg at det var instarape fra deg, min kjære Even". Isak gliser bredt. "Whaaaat? Hva slags hevn er det, liksom?", sier Even, som fortsatt sliter med å håndtere litt for mange følelser på en gang. "Drit i hevn. Jeg vil bare ha en unnskyldning for å vise deg fram", sier Isak. Even føler seg helt svimmel. Det var visst ikke kødd, det med at ingenting er kleint lenger. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew. Første hinder passert. More to come, det kan jo ikke være såå enkelt, kan det? ;-) (Og jeg kjempa mot klokka for å rekke å få med at det instabildet skulle bli posta kl 15.03 ass!)


	11. Onsdag 03.05.17 kl 13.37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halla.

"Halla"

"Hei!"

Even lener seg jævlig laidback mot skaprekka for å skjule at han dirrer innvendig ved tanken på at det er HAN som får Isak til å høres ut som en 13-åring i stemmeskiftet. Han hever øyenbrynene, smiler frekt. Betrakter kjæresten sin. Okei, han stirrer. Men hva er poenget med en så digg kjæreste hvis man ikke kan stirre på ham, liksom?

Isak er pen. Sånn helt objektivt sett. Det har Even kommet fram til fordi han falt pladask for Isak i samme sekund som han så ham for første gang. Og det hadde vært umulig å føle så mye så fort hvis ikke Isak var helt overveldende pen.

Noen ganger får Even geniale ideer. Ting bare faller på plass. 

Helt fra han så Isak for første gang følte han at det var kjærlighet ved første blikk. Men han var redd for følelsene sine. Av mange grunner. For eksempel så hadde han allerede en kjæreste. Og så kjente han jo ikke fyren. Hvordan kan man gå fra å føle seg helt føkkings lost, nervøs og awkward, første dag på Nissen, så jævla kleint å gå 3. klasse om igjen som en loser, til å plutselig bli helt fylt opp av kjærlighet til en fremmed gutt som kom gående over skolegården? Klisjé klisjé klisjé klisjé.

Det tok lang tid, og han har aldri snakka med Isak om det, men han fant ut av det til slutt. I en kort manisk periode han hadde i februar finstuderte han Romeo+Julie. Som i at han så den fire ganger på én natt. Han måtte jo finne ut av greia. Hvordan er kjærlighet ved første blikk mulig, liksom? Even hadde flytta seg rundt omkring i stua i Kollektivet, båret med seg PC'en overalt. Tankene raste så fort at han reiv seg i håret i fortvilelse, "jeg må finne det, det er her, det er ekte", alt ble usammenhengende og Even ville skrike, trengte luft, mer rom, gikk inn til Isak og kyssa ham på kinnet, "kommer snart tilbake, baby, må finne noe", Isak sov bare videre, og Even løp ned trappa, ut på gata, løp og tenkte og fant det. "Det er mulig fordi det skjedde. Jeg så ham, og jeg ble forelska. Det skjedde, så da er det mulig". 

Tanken på det gir alltid Even ro, selv om han ikke får seg til å fortelle Isak om det. Klarer ikke å sette ord på hvordan manien kan gi oppvåkning, ikke bare destruktivitet.

"Bli med og kjøp is, a. Is-ak". Even lener seg litt framover nå, smiler fortsatt, løfter opp hånda og tar en av Isaks hårlokker, tvinner den rundt fingrene. "Is? Nå? Jeg er ikke ferdig før halv fire liksom", svarer Isak, han rødmer, har allerede gitt etter.

"Ja, vi stikker", svarer Even. Han tar hånda til Isak, og så stikker de.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fordi randm er awsm <3


	12. Torsdag 04.05.17 kl 11.40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Magnus spiser lunsj i kantina. Isak dukker opp og Even bekymrer seg.

"Eeeyh bro, hvor er ak'en i Evak a?", utbryter Magnus idet han slenger seg ned på stolen ved siden av Even, veivende på en bolle han har i hånda. "Serr Magnus, det er den mest bisarre setningen jeg noensinne har hørt", ler Even, "men jeg setter pris på din overveldende støtte. Tusen takk for det ass. Og Isak er på do, tror jeg. Kommer sikkert snart". Even humrer mens han rister på hodet. Sannsynligheten er stor for at Mags digger forholdet til Isak og Even like mye som Beathe og Silja gjør. Og det sier ikke så lite.

"Hvor er du nå, da?", spør Magnus, og har skiftet over fra klovn til vismann. Noe som har begynt å skje så ofte og så brått at kompisgjengen bare har lært seg å henge med når det skjer. "Litt midt i mellom, tror jeg", svarer Even. Magnus nikker med munnen full av bolle, mumler fram "mixed episode*?". "Yes. Alltid like digg. Fett å våkne opp og få århundrets idé til en film klokka fem om morgenen, sette meg for å skrive manus og etter en time bare få lyst til å...", Even stopper opp, vet ikke om han skal si dette til en av Isaks beste venner når han liksom ikke helt greier å si det til Isak selv. "I know. Samme greia med mamma. Slitsomt, ass", svarer Magnus, og legger ei hånd på skuldra til Even. 

De sitter stille ei stund, spiser, Even klarer ikke å komme ut av tankene sine, og han merker at Magnus forstår, lar ham få tid til å koble seg innpå igjen.

Og så kjennes alt varmere og tryggere, for han føler Isak, Isak er her, Isak står bak ham, helt nær, kysser ham mykt på kinnet, Isak er her og setter seg ned og skyver stolen tett inntil, for det er sånn de er, tett inntil. 

Even bare smiler. Klarer liksom ikke å si noe nå. 

"Hvorfor var ikke du hos Jonas natt til 1. mai a Mags?", spør Isak. "Var på date med Vilde. Må pleie dama. Viktig å vise henne at hun er førstepri", sier Magnus alvorlig, han har skjønt disse kjærestegreiene ass. "Men du kommer på innflyttingsfest på lørdag? Det er lø av deg hvis du bailer", sier Isak, og Even ser plutselig for seg Isak på benken utenfor skolen den kvelden, DEN kvelden, da Isak fortsatt var pakka inn i et hardt skall, for sånn høres han litt ut nå. Den samme aggressiviteten som lurer langt bak i stemmen. Even legger arma over skuldrene til Isak og stryker, passer på. Vet ikke helt hvorfor kjæresten hans holder på å pakke seg inn. Isak skal jo aldri behøve det skallet mer. 

"Chill a, jeg tar med meg Vilde og kommer", sier Magnus og gliser. Even kjenner at Isak slapper av. Han flytter hånda si ned mot korsryggen hans, lar den gli inn under t-skjorta, kjenner på den myke huden på ryggen hans. Isak snur seg mot han, skal til å si noe, rødmer, og de finner hverandres blikk, og Isak trenger ikke å si noe likevel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mixed episode, eller blandet affektiv episode, kjennetegnes av at personen er deprimert samtidig som vedkommende også har maniske tegn. 
> 
> Jeg elsker kommentarene deres <3 Dere er best!


	13. Lørdag 06.05.17 kl 02.04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even vil ha med Isak på tur. Midt på natta. Og blir litt sånn ivrig.

"Isak? Isak? Isak? Isaaaak? Babyyyy! Våkne!", Even er ivrig, han har en idé.

Isak rører ikke på seg der han ligger med ryggen inntil Even. Even blåser forsiktig på nakken hans. Blåser, blåser, igjen og igjen. Isak glir nærmere Even, men sover videre. Even rister lett i skuldra til Isak, "våkne a baby, vær så snill, vi kan ikke sove nå", sier han, før han begynner å bite i nakken til kjæresten sin. Først varsomt og avveksla av myke kyss, og så hardere, til Isak skvetter så brått at han setter seg opp i senga. Han ser så søvndrukken og helt overveldende søt ut at Even også setter seg opp og overøser ham med kyss overalt. Oooveralt. Isak sine øyne er vidåpne og spørrende, det ser ut som om han tror han fortsatt drømmer. 

"Eeeh... halla...", stotrer han, og Even ler og fortsetter kjærlighetsoverfallet sitt. "Even... heh.. er det morgen?", sier Isak, kremter og rødmer og titter ned på bustehodet til mannen i sitt liv, og Even kikker tilbake med sitt mest strålende smil. "Nei. Det er den beste tida. Den tida vi da kan gjøre hva vi vil". Even føler at han glitrer. Det spraker inne i ham, på den gode måten, den som gjør ham sterk. Og han må bare få strødd glitteret sitt over Isak, la ham få føle det Even føler, for hvis han kan få kjenne det vil Isak være så innpakka i kjærlighet at han er trygg i uendelig tid. 

"Vi må ut. Vi kan ikke ligge her. Vi må ut og se på himmelen, og vi må kysse overalt og vi må se oss rundt på alt som er fint, vi kan ikke ligge her, Isak, ikke når det er den beste tida og vi ikke har ett sekund å kaste bort", sier Even i lykkerus og med fasthet i stemmen. 

"Even... du, jeg vet at du ikke er... eh... du er ikke... ass, jeg merker at du egentlig skjønner hva som er på gang nå", sier Isak så forståelsesfullt han klarer, mens han strever med å gnu søvnen ut av øynene og har en kjæreste som ikke klarer å holde fingrene av ham, hver centimeter må undersøkes, strykes, føles. 

Even bare fortsetter å overøse Isak med kjærtegn og kyss, men klarer å få fram noen ord mellom kyssene, "baby, du vet jo at jeg elsker deg selv om jeg kanskje er litt hypomanisk nå, jeg driter i at jeg liksom har en episode, du må forstå at dette er like viktig for meg uansett, vær så snill, jeg er fortsatt meg".

"Men ut, liksom? Midt på natta? Jeg er dritglad for at vi kan snakke om det når du har episoder, men vi skal ha innflyttingsfest i morra liksom, og jeg må sove", sier Isak med en blanding av omsorg og trøtthet og bekymring. 

"Vær så snill, Isak. Du kommer ikke til å angre. Du må gjøre ting i stedet for å ikke gjøre ting. Vi skal aldri leve kjedelig. Vi skal stå opp midt på natta for å se på himmelen hvis vi har lyst til det. Du kan sove i hele morra fram til festen begynner. Jeg vasker. Vi skal ha en dritfet fest. Bli med meg, Isak. Vis at du vet at jeg fortsatt er meg selv om en eller annen professor fant på å kalle dette hypomani. Jeg er meg! Jeg vil bare vise deg hvor høyt jeg elsker deg!" 

Even har satt seg vendt mot Isak i fanget hans, og han stirrer ham så forhåpningsfullt og kjærlig inn i øynene at Isak sier "føkkit, du har forheksa meg ellerno, jeg klarer ikke å motstå deg. Jeg vet at du er deg, Even. Og jeg blir med ut. Vi skal holde hender og se på himmelen, som om vi er de første skeive disneyprinsene ever. Mekker du magisk teppe?" 

"Jeg mekker magisk teppe", sier Even, før han kysser Isak så intenst og lenge at de begge får slørete blikk og knallrøde kinn etterpå. 

De kler på seg og går ut. Even har et magisk teppe over skuldra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okei, det sneik seg inn en liiiiiten Panorama-referanse på slutten der ;-)


	14. Lørdag 06.05.17 kl 21.20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stor føkkings innflyttingsfest (i veldig liten crib).

Det er fullstendig kaos.

Even har styra og ordna hele dagen, for denne festen skulle bli EPISK. Endelig skulle gutta og jentegjengen og folka fra Kollektivet og søstra hans bare drite i alt styret som har vært, alt skulle være chill og god stemning. For Even var ikke denne festen bare en fest, det var selve feiringa av at Isak og han har forplikta seg. De snakker ofte om framtida, det er en selvfølge nå at de skal tilbringe den sammen. Tanken på noe annet er uutholdelig. Det er flere som har kommet med hint om hvor unge de er, og at man aldri kan vite. At det kanskje er litt tidlig å flytte sammen. 

Isak og Even vet jo dette. Men de har slått seg til ro med at for dem er det riktig. For dem finnes det ikke noe annet alternativ akkurat nå. Vitenskapsfyren Isak sier fortsatt at de tar dag for dag, men i den tankegangen inngår det også at NÅ føler han at det er de to for alltid. Da Isak forklarte Even dette ble Even ble stum og skjelven og på gråten, eller litt mer enn på gråten, faktisk, tårene trilla. For dem. For Isak og Even. De forklarer seg ikke for noen lenger.

Et sted langt inne i seg tenker Even på innflyttingsfesten som en forlovelsesfest. Men det kommer han aldri til å si til noen. Ikke til Isak heller. 

Etter nattas tur på det magiske teppet har Even latt Isak sove lenge og være sløv hele dagen. Han har shina hele cribben, slått opp sovesofaen slik at den faktisk fungerer som sofa (noe de ikke har brukt den til siden de flytta inn - det har liksom foregått så mye greier der at det hadde vært waste of time å slå den opp og ned hver gang den skulle brukes som seng, foråsidetsånn). Han har mekka geleshots, handla masse digg øl og blåst opp 70 ballonger. Alt klart. 

Men nå, når han sitter ved siden av Eskild som deklamerer hvor lykkelig han er over "Isaks reise til et liv i stolthet", klarer han bare å følge halvveis med. Ting holder på å gå i oppløsning rundt ham. 

Linn og Chris danser hemningsløst til Karpe, så der er alt sånn noenlunde ved det vanlige. Men Sana og Noora har av en eller annen grunn ikke dukka opp. Eva og Vilde sitter og hvisker intenst med rynker i panna og ser ut som om de prøver å løse et alvorlig mysterium. Mahdi og Magnus står borte ved vinduet, og Mahdi forsøker å roe ned en usedvanlig oppjaga Magnus. Mags ser forbanna ut og skuler med stygge blikk bort på vekselvis Jonas og Vilde. Jonas sitter i sovesofaen, har gått i hookemodus og flørter med Silja - noe Evens storebrorinstinkt vanligvis ikke hadde takla, men nå er det så mye som skjer at han klarer ikke å ta det inn. Isak står helt matt inntil veggen ved siden av alle bildene de har hengt opp.

Det er i grunnen bare Linn, Chris og Eskild som fester. Resten av folka er oppdelt i grupper som har hver sine greier å deale med.

Det var jo ikke sånn det skulle bli. Hva er det som skjer nå? Even avbryter Eskilds monolog og spør om akkurat det. Eskild blir stille og ser seg rundt. "Oh. My. God!", roper han, før han reiser seg opp, går resolutt bort og skrur av musikken, og stiller seg på en stol og klapper i hendene. 

"Er dere serr nå? Jeg er all for drama liksom, men innflyttingsfesten til Evak skal SERIØST ikke bli en føkkings Pærra-episode! Fy faen ass! Det er Isak og Even liksom!", nå begynner faktisk Eskild å cracke opp i stemmen, "tenk på alt de har vært igjennom, de har kjempa så jævla hardt, herregud, Isak kom for faen ut av skapet, og nå vil de bare at vi skal ha en fet fest sammen med dem, Even har blåst opp 130 ballonger liksom, for at DERE skal ha det kult, og så sitter dere her og chatter om deres egne random intriger, nå får dere ta dere sammen og vise respekt! Isak og Even, jeg elsker dere by the way, nå skal vi bruke resten av festen på å spre kjærlighet! Vi skal danse og gjøre uanstendige ting, men dramaet får dere bare drite i til i morgen ellerno. Sett på Britney, Linn!" 

Linn stirrer på Eskild. Alle stirrer på Eskild. Eskild som på mest mulig dramatisk vis har forklart hele gjengen hvor idiotisk det er å bruke Isak og Evens innflyttingsfest på drama. 

Og Isak får lættis. Magnus løper bort til Isak og gir ham en klassisk Mags-bamseklem. Og så er alt bare lættis. Linn setter på Britney, og ingen sitter lenger. Isak kommer bort til Even og rekker såvidt å ta hånda hans før Eskild omfavner dem begge. Og så er det klemming og dansing og ja, Magnus og Jonas holder seg unna hverandre, men alle stygge blikk er glemt for en stund og innflyttingsfesten blir kanskje ikke helt sånn som Even hadde tenkt, kanskje ikke episk på den riktige måten, og han må jobbe litt med seg selv når han ser Jonas og Silja forsvinne inn på badet, men han ser på Isak hele kvelden og Isak er glad. Bare glad.


	15. Søndag 07.05.17 kl 04.38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak er dritings og emo.

"Eveeeen... du er så digg... hahaha... har du sett deg i speilet? Serr... du burde det... du burde det... haha... da hadde du blitt forelska i deg sjæl liksom... jeg har aldri sett noen som er så kjekk som deg.. og så er du sammen med meg haha...", Isak snøvler og klenger seg inntil Even i senga. Det ble i overkant mange geleshots, og etter Eskilds tale skulle alle spandere drinker og øl.

Even holder armene tett rundt sin drita fulle kjæreste, og kan ikke annet enn å bli sjarmert i senk av fyllerølet hans. Han kysser ham i panna, vil passe på. Lar ham få bable. Blir mer forelska for hvert komiske ord som detter ut av den vakre munnen hans.

"Jeg vil gifte meg med deg nåååå! Du er mannen min, Even! Kjedelig å bare være kjærester... jeg vil ha sånn smoking... du er så kjekk, fy faen... du må sette en ring på fingeren min så jeg kan vise alle at du er bare min... haha... det var jeg som fikk deg... du har så mange fine ting inni hodet ditt... skulle ønske jeg kunne si sånne fine ting... vil du gifte deg med meg? Please? Jeg blir så føkked hvis du ikke vil være mannen min...", hvisker Isak, han blir sløvere og sløvere, nå er det rett før han sovner.

Even smiler, vet det er alkoholen som snakker. Hvisker "Jeg vil være mannen din", begraver ansiktet i håret til Isak, merker at kjæresten blir tyngre og tyngre i kroppen, og så har han verdens nydeligste, mest fascinerende person sovende i armene sine. Life is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg måtte bare skrive emo-Isak <3


	16. Søndag 07.05.17 kl 14.27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak vil spise bab, men først prøver han å ta fram løgnemæstern.

"Tenkte jeg skulle ut og spise bab med Jonas", sier Isak, han halvt ligger, halvt sitter, i senga og sløver foran pc'en. Med tanke på tilstanden hans i natt er Even faktisk litt imponert over at han vurderer å dra ut. 

Eskild og Mahdi ble igjen en stund for å rydde opp etter festen, så i dag har Even og Isak stort sett ligget i senga. Sovet, holdt rundt hverandre, stengt verden ute, kyssa og kyssa og kyssa, ledd av de gule gardinene sine og Evens tegninger av parallelle universer, tørket tårer på hverandre når de begge har blitt påmint hvorfor de tegningene ble laga, fletta fingrene så hardt inn i hverandre at det har gjort vondt, betrakta hverandre, vært stille, vært alvorlige, sett hverandre i øynene og vært der.

Nå sitter Even ved respatexbordet og tegner faren sin. Han savner ham, og det er alltid terapeutisk å tegne ham. 

"Bab høres bra ut", svarer Even litt fraværende, dypt konsentrert om tegninga.

Isak kremter, sier "ja ass... jeg tenkte... håper det er chill at jeg stikker ut med ham alene, på grunn av de greiene i går liksom. Han og Magnus har jo vært litt spess i det siste, men jeg har liksom bare vært sammen med deg eller øvd til tentamen, jeg... jeg føler egentlig ikke at jeg har vært en god nok venn. Eller, jo, vi har jo hengt sammen med ham du og jeg da, men... Jonas og jeg har jo vært bros bestandig, og...". Isak ser unnskyldende på Even, som tar et sprang og kaster seg ned ved siden av kjæresten sin. 

"Isak", sier han, "etter de greiene du sa til meg i natt har du absolutt ingen grunn til å ha dårlig samvittighet for å ville snakke med Jonas alene". Even ser intenst og ertende på Isak, som først ser fullstendig forvirra ut, men så begynner å rødme ukontrollert. "Greier i natt, hva er det du snakker om?", prøver han seg. "Fy faen, Isak, det er godt etablert nå at du er jævlig dårlig til å lyve! Du husker hva jeg mener", sier han leende, og han har så mye kjærlighet for den såkalte løgnemæsteren sin at han nesten får lyst til å bare holde ham fast og ha ham for seg selv, hele tiden. 

"Føkk, jeg fridde igjen, gjorde jeg ikke? Jeez... hvor mange ganger er vi oppe i nå? Faen, jeg er så desp, ass... du må bare slutte å være så deilig, Even. Dette går jo ikke", utbryter Isak og begraver ansiktet i hendene. 

Even smiler for seg selv. "Næh... hvis det er min deilighet som får deg til å fri igjen og igjen, så skal jeg aldri slutte å være deilig. Jeg digger at du frir. Mannen i mitt liv". "Shut up", sier Isak, og later som om han fortsatt er flau.

De kryper tett inntil hverandre, og Isak finner fram mobilen for å si fra til Jonas at han blir en time forsinka.


	17. Søndag 07.05.17 kl 15.43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sånn ja.

Isak bøyer seg ned, gir Even et raskt kyss, sier "hadet", før han jetter ut for å møte Jonas. 

Even rekker knapt å fortsette på tegninga av faren før mobilen hans ringer. Han sjekker displayet, og blir kald.

Sonja.

Det ringer. Det ringer. Even blir kaldere og kaldere, og klarer ikke å ta opp mobilen. Han bare stirrer på navnet i displayet.

Sonja. 

De har ikke hatt kontakt siden juleferien. Hun stakk innom for å, tja, ta et slags farvel med ham. Og med Beathe og Silja. Så var hun borte. Det var en lettelse. 

Det ringer. Even beveger hånda sakte mot mobilen, nærmer seg den forsiktig, som om det faktisk er Sonja han skal røre ved og ikke et dødt objekt. Han må svare. Løfter mobilen opp til øret.

"Hei", sier han nøytralt. 

"Hei, det er Sonja", svarer hun. Hun høres helt normal ut.

"Ja, jeg så det. Hva er det?", spør Even, utålmodig, vil ikke ha dette i livet sitt, det er ikke plass.

"Jeg ville bare høre hvordan det går. Er så lenge siden jeg hørte fra deg", sier hun, prøver å gjøre seg myk. 

"Javel. Det går bra. Har det fint", svarer han, vil skrike, orker ikke å ha stemmen fra fortida i hodet sitt, må bli ferdig nå.

"Ja? Så fint å høre. Er det bra med Isak, da?", spør hun lavt. Navnet Isak høres feil ut når det kommer fra Sonjas munn. Verdener kræsjer. Even har reist seg opp, går bort til veggen med bildene, og som om livet hans var en film havner blikket på tegningen hans til Isak, og han kjenner han blir kvalm av å bli dratt mot feil sted i universet. 

"Ja. Isak er bra", svarer Even kort, håper hun bare kan slutte nå, at dette kan forsvinne, at det ikke skjer, at det ikke har skjedd. 

"Så fint. Hvordan... er du, har du... er du ganske stabil, eller?", hun hvisker nesten, men Even kjenner igjen dette, lav stemme, forsiktig og myk, omtenksom, forståelsesfull, vet alt, inntrengende, sykepleier, medisiner, alltid der, alltid alltid alltid alltid

"Jeg er stabil som faen. Så jævla stabil. Jeg er bipolar, helt føkked, blir aldri frisk, kronisk føkkings diagnose, du vet jeg er gal, alle vet jeg er gal, men ja jeg er faenmeg så føkkings stabil og tar medisiner og har klart å overleve at du prøvde å ødelegge Isak, han har fortalt at du sa unnskyld, men han ble nesten ødelagt, Sonja. Det er greit at JEG er ødelagt, det er greit at du ikke ville slippe meg, men DU KUNNE HA ØDELAGT ISAK! Vet du hva, han tilga deg faktisk, han forstår greia, men jeg klarer ikke, klarer ikke å ha inne i hodet mitt at han nesten gikk i stykker!", skriker Even, og han kaster mobilen i veggen, han hylgråter, løper inn på badet, kaster opp mens tårene siler, og det var ikke bare Sonja, det var han også, han kunne også ha ødelagt Isak. 

Even fortsetter å spy til det er helt tomt. Til han er helt tom. Så reiser han seg opp, går inn i gangen, tar på seg skoa og går ut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Dette må være med. Jeg kommer til å gjøre det godt igjen <3


	18. Søndag 07.05.17 kl 17.12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even går og går. Og stopper.

Sola skinner. Even har trukket hetta godt over hodet. Hendene i lomma, han luter seg litt framover når han går. 

Han aner ikke hvor lenge han har gått. Har ikke fulgt med på hvor han er. Tårene slutta å renne ganske fort. Den friske, klare lufta slo imot ham da han kom ut, og det ble lettere å puste. 

Fortsatt kjenner Even en intens smerte i kroppen. Dette er ikke angst. Ikke depresjon. Det kjennes som han har blitt slått ned, banka opp. Av de tinga han helst vil fortrenge. 

Sonja og Even var superforelska da de starta å date. De hadde ett fantastisk år sammen før helvete braka løs. Helvetet i Evens hode. Han var innlagt på psykiatrisk sykehus en stund. Etter det var de egentlig ikke kjærester mer. Ikke egentlig. Det var noe annet. Dynamikken var føkked. Even følte det som om hun var en av de ansatte på DPS*, som konstant vurderte ham. Han så for seg at hun skrev rapporter der det sto "Pas. var lettere agitert hele dagen. Obs. på mulig beg. hypomani. Ny vurdering av dosering av med. om en uke". Og så klenga hun noe sinnssykt når de var ute blant folk. Heldigvis var hun tiltrekkende. Hun var jo det. Og hun var egentlig snill. Men hun behandla ham ikke som Even mer. For Sonja ble han "min bipolare kjæreste Even". 

Even knytter nevene hardt i lomma. Han hata følelsen av at Sonja fikk et slags kick av å ha noen å passe på. "Det er jeg som kjenner ham best". Han har ikke tall på hvor mange ganger Sonja utbrøt de ordene til folk. Mens han sto der og hørte på. Han var ikke sin egen person.

"Hva er det som skjer nå?", tenker Even. Dette handler jo om Sonja. Det var hun som trigga fram noe som lå gjemt inne i ham. "Hvorfor går jeg her? Driver jeg og stikker av? Fra hva?", tenker han. 

Han stopper opp, tar fram mobilen. Den ble heldigvis ikke ødelagt da han slengte den i veggen. Han vet hvem han må snakke med. Eskild. 

"Eveeen, heeeeei! Faen jeg er fyllesyk fortsatt jeg ass, takk for en dritbra fest i går!", roper Eskild. Even holder mobilen et stykke unna øret, han vet hvordan Eskild er. 

"Du, jeg må spørre deg om noe. Det er viktig. Du må være ærlig. Please", sier Even forsiktig. 

"Men vennen, hva er det? Og selvfølgelig skal jeg være ærlig, har jeg noensinne vært noe annet?" sier Eskild med bekymring i stemmen. Eskild har et poeng når det gjelder å være ærlig, og det er derfor det er akkurat ham Even må snakke med nå. 

"Tror du livet til Isak hadde vært lettere hvis han og jeg ikke var sammen?", spør Even rett ut. Kan ikke pakke inn ting nå. 

"Kanskje", svarer Eskild, "men loooord knows at jeg orker ikke å ha tilbake han gretne lille gutten som gjemte seg på rommet sitt og ikke var 'homo-homo'. Det er ikke sikkert han har det lettere nå. Jeg vet han blir sliten når du har episoder. Men han er stolt, og han tar vare på seg selv, og han er glad, og han elsker deg så sinnssykt høyt at jeg nesten blir misunnelig. Han vil ha deg, Even. Hvis du hadde forsvunnet ut av livet hans nå, hadde han mista det viktigste han har. Kjærligheten. Det dere to har, er sjeldent. Litt bipolaritetsgreier føkker ikke opp det", sier Eskild, og Even kan nærmest høre hvordan han gestikulerer gjennom telefonen. 

"Takk", hvisker Even, "jeg må ordne noe. Chættes". 

Even løper hjem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *DPS: Distrikts-psykiatrisk senter.


	19. Søndag 07.05.17 kl 20.02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atombombe i huet.

Even kikker opp, hodet litt på skakke, tenker. Prøver å huske. Han jobber ikke med noe håp om at detaljene skal være helt on spot, men han må fange essensen. Han tror han har klart det. Håper Isak ser det. At han skjønner.

Han er helt utslitt i hånda. Har aldri tegna så fort før.

Etter samtalen med Eskild skjønte han at _dette_ var det viktigste øyeblikket å bevare. Ikke den gangen Isak prøvde å ringe ham mens han var deprimert etter episoden på Plaza. Ikke meldinga som kom etterpå. Det røde hjertet som fikk Even til å bryte sammen av lettelse og sorg. Heller ikke øyeblikket da han oppdaga at Isak kom for å redde ham utenfor skolen er det viktigste. For da tenkte Even at Isak gjorde det fordi han var redd. Redd for at Even skulle skade seg. Gjøre slutt på alt. Ordene "du er ikke alene" har brent seg inn i hjertet hans for evig tid. Men det føltes ikke som den endelige kjærlighetserklæringa, for det var så mye redsel der. Hos dem begge.

Sikkerheten kom dagen etter. "Jeg kommer bare til å såre deg, og så kommer du til å hate meg", sa Even. Han mente det. Det hadde skjedd så mange ganger før. Han kom til å miste Isak. Men det Isak viste ham da, der de lå tett inntil hverandre mens Isak nekta å gi slipp, det var en fasthet og trygghet i de tårevåte øynene som gjorde at Even følte at han kunne gi seg over, at Isak virkelig ville ha ham, og "du vet ikke en dritt om hva som kommer til å skje, det kan falle en atombombe i huet på oss i morra", og ja, greit, Even bestemte seg, han ville ha Isak, Isak ville ha ham, og hvis den atombomba kom da ville han være sammen med Isak når det skjedde.

Han er ferdig nå. Ser ned på arket. De bestemte øynene, fuktige, fulle av ord, de ordene Even trenger. Øynene til han som skal være der hvis atombomba kommer.

Det går i døra. Even blir skjelven. Det føles som han skal snakke med Isak for første gang. Han reiser seg opp, vet ikke hvor hendene skal være, så de er litt overalt, og Isak kommer inn på stua, stopper opp og ser undrende på ham, vet ikke at Even har opplevd fire år på fire timer, og blikket hans prøver å analysere, Even ser rett på ham, helt åpen. Isak går imot ham. Even bare puster. Kaster et blikk ned på tegninga. Isak følger ham, rynker brynene.

"Det var sånn du så ut", sier Even lavt, "da vi bestemte oss". Isak kommer helt bort til ham, tar tak i begge hendene hans, de står panne mot panne og lever av hverandres pust. "Det kommer ingen atombombe", sier Isak. Så kjenner Even myke lepper mot sine, og han lukker øynene, kysser forsiktig tilbake, puster tungt, Isak og Even presser seg hardt og desperat inntil hverandre, og der er Isaks hånd i Evens hår, så trygt, så kjent, og kysset blir dypere og dypere og de kommer ikke tettere nå, Even borer fingrene sine inn i Isaks midje, må føle at han, hele han, blir holdt fast og at det fins en som vil ha ham her.


	20. Mandag 08.05.17 kl 00.01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prating i senga. Og greier.

Så, den beste følelsen i verden er denne (og sånn har det vært siden lørdag 26. oktober 2016): å ligge i senga med Isak i armkroken, mens de snakker om små og store ting og har ansiktene så tett inntil hverandre at Even kan analysere alle fargenyansene i øynene til det diggeste mennesket han vet om, og kan kysse ham så mye han vil, ta på ham så mye han vil, stryke fingrene gjennom håret hans og kjenne lukta hans, lukta som bare er så deilig og turn on og beroligende samtidig.

En ny dimensjon til dette scenariet kom med vissheten om at det er  _kjæresten hans_ han holder rundt, kjæresten hans som titter opp på ham og av og til ser litt liten ut selv om han er den sterkeste personen han kjenner, kjæresten hans Isak som med små bevegelser i ansiktet viser at han trenger Evens lepper, noen ganger bare på munnen, noen ganger overalt. Og at dette er er Isak, kjæresten hans som han kan gjøre alt med. De kan ha brennende sex. Den mest awesome sex i historien. De kan bare la fingrene røre forsiktig ved punkter i ansiktene til hverandre, i en nysgjerrighet og fascinasjon som aldri går over. De kan hviske "jeg elsker deg" til hverandre. "Du er min". Klisjeer, fordi de er kjærester og kan gjøre som de vil, men også fordi disse ordene er de viktigste som finnes selv om de er klisjeer. 

"Isak", hvisker Even nå, mens han leker med håret til kjæresten sin, "når er det riktige øyeblikket for å starte på nytt?". Even merker at Isak tenker, kjenner at han rører seg forsiktig og føler varmen som sprer seg gjennom kroppen mens hånda til Isak stryker oppover og nedover magen hans. 

"Hvordan da, starte på nytt?", spør Isak, helt åpent. "Neiass... kanskje ikke legge ting bak meg, liksom, for jeg har jo mye å deale med fortsatt... greiene på Bakka og alt hatet jeg fikk der. Det jeg gjorde... mot folk jeg brydde meg om... jeg kan ikke rømme fra det. Men... kanskje jeg kan la noe bli normalt igjen? Kanskje...", Even trekker pusten, må liksom forberede seg, "kanskje gjøre noe for å ikke føle meg så utenfor. Være på facebook og insta og sånn. Det høres sikkert dust ut, men jeg savner det. Jeg likte å legge ut bilder på insta. Ikke selfies liksom, men å finne gode komposisjoner og fange det. Sånn som når jeg tegner. Og det med facebook, det er sånn... jeg føler at jeg liksom ikke er helt med, og så er det så jævlig dritt å tenke at jeg er for syk til å være på sosiale medier. Faen. Jeg gidder ikke å bli styrt av det. Skjønner du hva jeg mener?".

"Ja. Jeg gjør det. Jeg er helt enig. Jeg hadde digga å se bildene dine på insta. Du gjør det du vil, Even. Men ikkeno sextape, ok?", svarer Isak mens han småler, og plutselig har han satt seg overskrevs på Even. 

"Ikkeno sextape. Men vi kan late som vi mekker en nå?" spør Even mens han drar Isak ned mot seg, holder hardt fast i nakken hans.

"Det kan vi", gliser Isak. De forsvinner inn i hverandre.


	21. Mandag 08.05.17 kl 13.25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanker og hemmeligheter på en benk.

Even lener hodet på skuldra til Isak der de sitter på en benk utenfor skolen. Sliten. Helga har tappa ham for krefter, men det er godt å ha en å lene seg på. Isak lener seg tilbake. 

De kikker bort på Noora og Sana, og de andre jentene som har blitt akutt BFFs med Sara og gjengen.

"Weird å tenke på at du har kjent Sana i flere år", sier Isak.

"Weird å tenke på at du har vært kjæreste med Sara", svarer Even.

"Weird å tenke på at du har vært kjæreste med Sonja", sier Isak. 

De ler litt. Setter seg tettere sammen. I lufta ligger det et uuttalt behov for å kjenne at det er de to, ikke for å plassere seg utenfor de andre, men som en forsikring. De har snakka om Sana som ser trist ut. Om hvor fort ting forandrer seg, om hemmeligheter og intriger, om Vilde, Chris og Eva som snur så fort, hvor skummelt sånt er, og om hvor usikre de selv var i høst på grunn av hemmeligheter og følelser som aldri ble satt ord på. 

Isak tok en skikkelig prat med Jonas i går. Jonas er dritforbanna på Magnus fordi han har "opphøyd Vilde til en føkkings gudinne", han er ikke cool med sånt, og Magnus er såra, og alt det der er bare dritt. "Fjortisdrama". Viktigst og vondest i verden. 

Even og Isak finner trygghet i hverandre når de ser vennegjengen smuldre opp, men alt er ikke sagt mellom dem enda heller. De vet det begge to. De faller ikke til ro før Even forteller. Fortid er fortid, men Even merker at den hviler tungt på Isak. At uansett hvor chill det er å sitte på en benk tett inntil hverandre og vite at de er to, uansett hvor høyt de elsker hverandre, uansett hvor mange ganger Isak frir i fylla og Even sier ja, så fortjener Isak å få den siste biten på plass. Den fulle vissheten. Uansett hvor vondt. 

Even kysser håret til Isak. "Hvorfor kan ikke livet bare være enkelt?", spør han med frustrasjon i stemmen, vet hvor naiv han høres ut. "Fordi da er det ikke noe liv", svarer Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det nærmer seg dagen for "Imagine"-klippet (12. mai). Så det er mye som skal go down i ficen min denne uka, foråsidetsånn. 
> 
> Tusen takk igjen for kudos og kommentarer, det betyr så utrolig mye <3 Jeg skriver noen korte kapitler, noen litt lengre, noen vonde og noen fulle av fluff. Men jeg har en langsiktig plan, og alle kapitler har sin plass i planen, samme hvor små og random de ser ut :-)


	22. Tirsdag 09.05.17 kl 16.34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familieselskap. Neida, bare "vanlig" familiemiddag.

"Familiemiddag!", utbryter Even, gliser og slår ut armene.

"Familiemiddag?", spør Isak med rynkede bryn, "som i... at Beathe har bedt oss på middag? Fett det, ass. Digg å slippe å mekke mat selv".

"Nei, familiemiddag her! Du og jeg er en familie! Og mamma og Silja har ikke vært her på sånn ekte middagsbesøk enda, så jeg har bedt dem komme i dag klokka seks", svarer Even, fortsatt med et stort smil om munnen.

"Du har bedt dem hit? De kommer om... en og en halv time? Og vi skal mekke middag? Eller skal du? Og... sa du at du og jeg er en familie?", spør Isak, med et uttrykk som viser at det er heftig prosessering av informasjon på gang.

"Mamma og Silja kommer hit. Jeg skal lage lasagne. Du skal hjelpe meg. For det er sånt familier gjør. Lager middag sammen. Og inviterer sine nære og kjære på besøk. Hvorfor så skeptisk?", flirer Even. Han elsker når Isak blir satt ut. Elsker å dra ham med inn i sin impulsive verden. For sånn er de: Even trenger at Isak holder ham på jorda. Isak trenger at Even drar ham ut på eventyr.

Balanse.

"Jeg er ikke skeptisk! Men, blir det ikke litt travelt? Og det er tirsdag liksom, skal ikke familiemiddager være på søndager?", Isak er fortsatt spørrende, men det lurer et lite smil i munnen hans, og øynene hans glitrer.

Even går bort til kjæresten sin, holder rundt ham, armene hans hviler på korsryggen til Isak. Isak folder hendene sine bak nakken til Even. "Er vi en familie?", spør Isak lavt. "Vi to, vi er en familie", svarer Even, trekker seg litt unna for å se Isak i øynene. "Gjør det deg redd? Sorry hvis jeg bruker for store ord. Sorry", sier Even alvorlig.

"Jeg er ikke redd", sier Isak, "jeg har bare ikke tenkt sånn på det før. Ja, jeg frir i fylla og sånn, og du er den eneste jeg noengang kan forestille meg å være sammen med, men jeg har liksom ikke turt å tenke at du ser på meg som familie. Sånn, på ekte. Jeg har liksom aldri hatt en _sånn_ familie før. Familie har bare vært vanskelig og dritt og vondt og utrygt. Du er... ikke sånn. Du... _er der_ , liksom. Du er alltid der og får meg til å føle... at jeg alltid _vil_ ha deg der". Han gjemmer seg i halsgropa til Even.

"Jeg er alltid her, Isak", hvisker Even, og de hviler i hverandres armer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setter så utrolig pris på den positive tilbakemeldinga jeg får på min lille fic <3 Den kommer til å leve en god stund til :-)


	23. Tirsdag 09.05.17 kl 19.37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaffekopper, omsorg, chill.

Even holder hendene sine rundt kaffekoppen. Loppisfunn. Bilde av dronning Margrethe. Isak og Even har 9 kaffekopper, og ingen av dem matcher hverandre. Isak var sterkt imot kjøpet av dronning Margrethe-koppen, fordi han mente det var diskriminerende at mannen hennes ikke fikk være med på rojalist-merch. Even fikk så jævlig lættis at han mista koppen, dermed fikk den et lite skår i hanken og de ble nødt til å kjøpe den. Nå varmer han seg på dronningkoppen. 

Isak tar store slurker av en kopp med OL på Lillehammer-logo og Beathe rista leende på hodet da hun tok imot Justin Bieber-koppen. Silja sitter med beina trukket oppunder seg i den brune skinnstolen, og Even ser at hun er melankolsk i blikket når hun studerer koppen han fikk med seg fra Beathe da han flytta. "Kysset" av Gustav Klimt. Han vet hva hun tenker på. Han tenker på det samme. Pappa.

Selv om forberedelsene ble mildt sagt kaotiske (Isak som loka rundt og prøvde å få det til å se ut som han hjalp til mens han egentlig var fullstendig clueless, og Even som som vanlig hadde planlagt altfor dårlig tid), ble den første familiemiddagen i nykåken en suksess. Det var ganske obvious at Silja hadde noia over Jonas-hookinga, men Even var snill storebror og lot henne slippe unna. Beathe strålte og Isak var trygg og glad og Even klarte ikke å ta øynene bort fra samboeren sin, ga ham små kyss på kinnet innimellom og alt var bare chill og fint.

Beathe bruker å spare spørsmålene til etter middagen. Det er det Even sitter og venter på nå. Han setter seg nærmere Isak, legger hånda på låret hans, må føle ham fysisk. 

"Det går fint med dere her, da?", spør Beathe smilende. "Du ser jo det, mamma", svarer Even, "alt er chill". Beathe svelger, hun ser beveget ut, sier "Jeg er så glad for at det ble sånn. At det ble dere. Ja, dere vet jo det. Jeg vet jeg har sagt det mange ganger før. Men det er viktig for meg. Dere har hatt det vanskelig, begge to, men jeg ser hvordan dere løfter hverandre. Dere må bare... ja, dere er jo så unge, dere må passe på hverandre, og komme til meg hvis dere trenger noe", sier hun, trekker pusten, "og Isak... hvordan går det med mammaen din nå?".

"Det går bra, det. Rolig periode", svarer Isak fort. Even vet at han vil ha dette overstått. Han tar hånda til Isak og stryker tommelen opp og ned håndflata, forsiktig, prøver å lage en rolig rytme i Isaks kropp. "Vi besøkte henne for et par uker siden", sier Even, "det gikk greit, det var hyggelig". Han kikker Beathe rett i øynene for å markere at Isak må få slippe.

Silja kremter og kikker ned, hun takler ikke sånt, blir emosjonell og vil at alt skal være bra.

"Så fint, da. Jeg tenker jo på hvordan det må være for deg vet du, Isak, og jeg forstår at dette ikke er lett. Jeg bryr meg bare så inderlig mye om deg. Du kan snakke med meg om alt du vil", sier Beathe med varme i stemmen. Isak nikker. Even har en mamma som flommer over av omsorg. Men Isak synes det er vanskelig. Vanskelig med sånn omtanke. Han har såvidt klart å venne seg til tanken på at hans egen mor faktisk er glad i ham. Å bli overøst av Beathes omsorg kan rett og slett bli for sårt noen ganger. Beathe kikker bort på Even, og han ser at hun forstår. 

"Kan du ikke spille noe for oss, Silja?", spør Even, "det er dritlenge siden jeg har hørt noe nytt fra bandet ditt". Silja lyser opp, spretter bort til gitaren og begynner å småklimpre. "Næh", sier hun, "jeg tenkte jeg kunne ta noe av Jason Mraz jeg, har hørt rykter om at det er noen her som har et soft spot for "I'm Yours". Hun gliser og ser ertende bort på Isak, og Isak rødmer, og Even kniser, Beathe blunker febrilsk for å late som at tårene ikke er på vei, og så fyller Siljas myke stemme det lille hjemmet til Isak og Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for at dere er så fine <3 Det gir meg ekstra mye å skrive dette når jeg får så mye love tilbake!


	24. Onsdag 10.05.17 kl 18.22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyss

"Jeg prøvde å kysse Mikael", sier Even.

"Hm?", svarer Isak fraværende, han gjør lekser og er i sin egen verden nå.

"Jeg prøvde å kysse Mikael", gjentar Even.

"What?!", utbryter Isak og stirrer på Even.

Even sitter på kanten av senga og drar hånda gjennom håret sitt, svelger.

"Jeg prøvde å kysse Mikael", sier han igjen, lavt denne gangen, han klarer ikke å holde blikket til Isak og føler at gulvet drar ham mot seg, øynene fikseres på en flekk på teppet.

"Du prøvde å kysse _Mikael_? "Min best buddy Even-Mikael"? "Den forrige mannen i mitt liv-neida-Mikael"? Du har prøvd å kysse ham? Når? Når, Even?", Isak begynner nesten å høres hysterisk ut, han har tårer i øynene.

Even går bort til Isak med raske steg, setter seg på kne foran ham, tar hendene hans, Isak prøver å trekke dem til seg, men Even holder fast. "Baby, se på meg. Grunnen til at jeg forteller deg dette er at jeg vet at du har tenkt på Mikael. At du ikke klarer å legge vekk de tankene. Jeg ville vente med å fortelle alt til jeg har fått hjelp av Sverre. Det vil jeg fortsatt. Men jeg kan fortelle noe", sier Even forsiktig, og han løsner grepet rundt Isaks hender litt, men slipper ikke.

"Jeg har ikke hatt kontakt med Mikael siden... du vet, de greiene på Bakka. Jeg ble manisk og gjorde dumme ting. Jeg... hadde nok... alt er veldig blurry, men jeg hadde vel kanskje... følelser for Mikael. Ikke noe sånt som vi har. Faen, Isak, det vet du jo. Dette er første gangen. Første gangen jeg har elska noen. Men jeg var betatt av Mikael, og da jeg ble manisk forsvant en eller annen sperre. Så... jeg prøvde å kysse ham. Han ble pissed. Jeg føkka opp alt. Han er ikke i livet mitt mer nå, Isak. Det var aldri noenting, heller. Det var ingenting. Jeg var manisk. Helt idiot. Det har ingenting med oss å gjøre, baby. Det er historie. Jeg lover", sier Even med en stemme som sprekker, og han blunker og blunker. Han skal faen ikke gråte nå. Det var han som føkka opp. Han som ikke har fortalt Isak alt. 

"Men... du var sammen med Sonja? På Bakka?", spør Isak urolig. "Ja. Sonja og jeg vi... ja, du vet jo det. Hva slags forhold _det_ var", svarer Even. Han ser hvor hardt Isak jobber for å ta imot denne nye informasjonen. Hater at han ikke kan være en enkel person å være sammen med. "Og du hadde følelser for Mikael?", spør Isak, flakkende i blikket, Even prøver å se ham i øynene, men Isak flakker hit og dit. 

"Aldri noe sånt som vi har, Isak. Aldri. Jeg har aldri før hatt lyst til å leve sammen med noen. Når jeg tenker på å være sammen med deg resten av livet, føler jeg meg lett. Jeg føler at... livet ikke er så vanskelig med deg. Sammen med deg er det så bra at jeg av og til ligger våken om natta fordi jeg er så glad. Du gjør meg så glad, Isak. Du gjør meg så sykt glad. Det er bare deg. Det er alltid bare deg", sier Even, og panne møter panne, de gnir nesetippene sine forsiktig mot hverandre, fram og tilbake, begge med små smil om munnen. 

"Det er chill", svarer Isak nesten uhørlig, og legger hodet sitt på skuldra til Even. Even lukker øynene. "Det er chill", hvisker han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I helga var jeg både på hotellweekend og familieselskap, så jeg rakk ikke å skrive noe. Jeg vet det er sykt frekt, men noen ganger får man ikke gjort noe med VU, ass.
> 
> On another note: det nærmer seg datoen for karaoke på SYNG, derfor litt oppbygging nå... drama approaching


	25. Onsdag 10.05.17 kl 23.23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Å kikke i taket.

De ligger i senga og kikker i taket. Isak og Even. De er glovarme og svette begge to, så de orker ikke mye kroppskontakt, men lillefingrene deres er fletta inn i hverandre.

"Du... er vi cool?", spør Even forsiktig, stryker ømt på lillefingeren til kjæresten sin.

"Even, er du serr? Med tanke på hva vi nettopp gjorde, liksom... hvorfor skulle vi ikke være cool nå?", kniser Isak. Even kikker bort på Isak, den vakre skapningen som er tung i blikket og rød i kinnene og bustete i håret.

Han blir aldri vant til at dette er hans kjæreste. Dette er personen som sier at han alltid vil være sammen med Even. Dette er personen som gjør at han konstant vurderer når det er sosialt akseptert å bli noe mer enn samboere. Dette er personen han vil ha _alt_ med.

"Sex fikser ikke alt", svarer Even, fortsatt med et lite smil, et håpefullt smil, et berusa smil, sløvt, salig.

"Det var ikke noe å fikse", sier Isak lett, og så har Even den varme kroppen oppå seg, tar imot, hvisker "du er så jævlig deilig, Isak", og inni seg sier han "takk takk takk for at du er min", og er så letta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen ganger er det nødvendig med en quicky ;-)


	26. Torsdag 11.05.17 kl 11.23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Å gå inn i kantina.

Even står i inngangen til kantina og er to personer. 

Av og til får han flashbacks til første skoledag på Nissen. Det var helt umulig for ham å fortsette på Bakka etter alt som skjedde der, og det hadde føltes godt å kunne starte på nytt. Han visste jo at Sana gikk på Nissen også, så han hadde et kjent fjes han kunne nikke til. Ikke at han hadde tenkt å ha kontakt med henne. Fortid var fortid. Et helvetes rot av en fortid, der Sana var en slags gylden tråd som lyste opp innimellom all dritten, som aldri tok standpunkt, men som bare var der. Han tok henne kjapt til side den første dagen på Nissen, sa at han håpa hun forsto hvorfor han ville holde avstand. Og Sana forsto. Sana fortsatte å være et lysglimt som sendte små smil, uten noen gang å bryte lojaliteten. 

Det var den dagen han så Isak for første gang også. Første gang han holdt på å miste balansen fordi synet av det vakreste mennesket han noensinne hadde sett fikk alle krefter til å forsvinne fra beina hans. Han måtte minne seg selv om å holde igjen munnen for å ikke stå og gape som en idiot. Det var jævlig skummelt, og han studerte Isak i flere dager før han til slutt måtte innrømme for seg selv at han rett og slett hadde blitt forelska i en gutt han ikke ante hvem var. Annet enn at han var dritkjekk, lo masse og stort sett alltid hadde på seg caps. 

Even rister litt på hodet, må liksom vekke seg selv tilbake til nåtiden igjen. Han havner ofte tilbake til første dag på Nissen når han går inn i kantina alene. Han får den overveldende følelsen av å gå ensom over skolegården, helt uten venner. Even har god selvtillit. Utenpå. Han går med sikre steg. De fleste synes han er kjekk, han vet det. Han havner fort i sentrum. Blir populær. Det ble sånn på Nissen også. Han fikk seg en liten gjeng. Men det ble bare overflatisk. Han klarte ikke å slippe noen inn. For på innsiden, der var han ødelagt. Gal, ustabil, psycho, rar. Der var det ikke plass til noen. Bare Sonja, krykken. Og en drøm. En drøm om en gutt i caps. 

Den gutten sitter ved et bord innerst i kantina nå og er kjæresten hans. Han sitter sammen med Magnus og ler så han holder på å falle av stolen. Hjertet til Even eksploderer og han er ikke to personer mer. Utsiden har smelta innover, og han er trygg overalt.


	27. Torsdag 11.05.17 kl 21.21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Å leve i en episk kjærlighetshistorie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har rett og slett ikke klart å skrive mens sesong 4 ble wrappa opp. Men nå er jeg tilbake i fic-land :-)

Isak sier ofte at han blir så flau når Even ser på ham. Eller, ikke ser på ham når de prater og sånt, men når han liksom bektrakter ham uten at Isak merker det. Helt til han plutselig merker det. Det er da han blir flau.

Even driter i det, egentlig. En ting er at han ikke klarte å ta øynene vekk fra Isak før Isak en gang visste at Even eksisterte. En annen ting er at gjennom alt, hele reisen deres, fra den første forsiktige flørtinga, de mange elektriske blikkene før de endelig var fri og kunne kysse ut alt de følte, helga i senga til Isak da Even visste at dette var mennesket han ville holde rundt for alltid, og så da Even fikk noia og alt gikk til helvete, og da Isak likevel faktisk, FAKTISK viste at han ville ha Even som kjæreste, den magiske uka da de ble sammenfiltra i hverandre og Even var så sykt glad og så sykt redd samtidig og selvfølgelig til slutt kræsja og trodde at han hadde mista Isak, og så hadde han ikke det, han var ikke alene, og så var høsten slutt og det var jul og det føltes som om de hadde fått forholdet testa nok for en hel livstid, og de elska hverandre og det var _dem_.

Isak og Even er hogd inn i stein. Og faen heller, etter alt dette så MÅ Even betrakte Isak hver gang han har sjansen. Han er så vanvittig heldig. Han lever i en episk kjærlighetshistorie. Hver dag. Sammen med sin Isak. Som han aldri har klart å ta øynene fra. 

"Even, jeg klarer serr ikke å konse. Du er litt intens nå, og jeg _må_ lese biologi", sier Isak, han later som han er oppgitt, men Even ser at han rødmer og smiler og at han kan få ham med på det han vil nå.

"Baby, ta en pause da. Legg deg litt her med meg, jeg vil holde rundt deg, kjenne lukta di, kom igjen'a" sier Even der han ligger henslengt i senga, med stemmen som bruker å funke. Han rekker ikke å trekke pusten før han kjenner Isak krype inntil seg, hvile ansiktet i halsgropa hans som han pleier. 

"Blir kult i morra, da", sier Isak. "Hva da, i morra?" spør Even, han trenger ikke i morra, han har jo i dag. "Vi skal jo på SYNG, hvordan kan du ha glemt det? Alle skal dit. Alle. Det blir så fett. Endelig er Sana glad igjen også. Og Jonas og Magnus har slutta med de sjalusigreiene sine. I morra skal vi bare drikke pils og være happy og drite i alt. Skal du synge, eller? Du skal sikkert det, kunstnermannen min", sier Isak og dytter Even forsiktig i ribbeina med pekefingeren. 

"Jeg skal det", sier Even og smiler. 


	28. Fredag 12.05.17 kl 02.53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Den mørke bobla. Et flashback til IKEA. Og vanskelige tanker.

Gatelyktene gjør at det aldri er helt mørkt inne hos Isak og Even. De gule gardinene lager et behagelig nattlys. En helt spesiell stemning. Isak hadde prøvd å foreslå at de skulle kjøpe sånne helt lystette gardiner, men Even satte ned foten for blendingsgardiner, ass. "Det er viktig å følge rytmen til naturen. Kroppen vår får så mange kunstige inntrykk at vi må ta vare på den virkelige verden så godt vi kan", hadde han sagt, bestemt, foran den overveldende samlinga med gardiner på IKEA.

"Eh, Even, det er bare gardiner, liksom. Og gatelyktene er jo ikke akkurat naturlige da", svarte Isak, en smule oppgitt, men han smilte og hadde gnistrende øyne og fikk Even til å igjen miste pusten over hvor ren og magisk kjærligheten mellom dem var, i hver minste del av hverdagen. 

"Isak, jeg digger bobla vår. Jeg elsker at vi har laga vår egen verden. At vi har så mye som bare er vårt. Som ingen andre får se. Men jeg er så jævlig glad... og trygg! Jeg er trygg, og da vil jeg slippe det som er utenfor, inn. Lyset. De jævla gatelyktene. Har du sett mønsteret de lager på bakken om natta? Det er helt awesome! Vi må slippe det inn. Vi må åpne opp. Ok? Vær så snill? Kan vi kjøpe gule gardiner?", Even tok Isak sitt ansikt i hendene sine og prøvde å stirre ham rett inn i sjelen, og det funka. Isak rulla med øynene og nikka. Ga Even et lett kyss på kinnet. 

Even har akkurat våkna av en drøm som han ikke helt klarer å plassere, den glir bare mellom fingrene på ham. Men han har en varm følelse i kroppen. Han er glad, og det kjennes som om han er pakka inn i de vakre, mørke fargene gardinene lager. Men så er det som om han kommer ut av en transe, kjæresten hans er tydeligvis også våken, og noe er galt. Even snur seg brått rundt. Isak gråter, det er tydelig at han prøver å skjule det, men han hikster og Even klarer såvidt å se tårer som renner nedover kinnene hans. 

"Baby, hva er det?", hvisker Even med søvndrukken stemme. Isak svarer ikke først, han legger hendene foran ansiktet, prøver å gjemme seg. "Isak, jeg er her. Se på meg. Hva er det?", Even vet at Isaks instinkt er å stenge ham ute, men Even vil inn. Isak holder fortsatt hendene foran ansiktet, men forsøker å snakke. "Det er... bare... så mye... jeg blir så stressa", sier han imellom hulkene, "jeg vet at... jeg... skal drite i det, men... Mikael... nei, Even, jeg vil ikke snakke om det, det er bare jeg som er teit og har idiotiske tanker, det er ingen vits". Even får endelig øyekontakt med kjæresten sin. 

"Kom hit, baby", sier Even, og Isak kryper tett inntil ham, beina deres slynger seg inn i hverandre og de holder hardt, begge to. "Uansett hva som skjer er det ingenting som kan komme i nærheten av det vi har. Jeg elsker deg. Elsker deg elsker deg elsker deg. Du er min og jeg er din. Du kan få ha meg for alltid, hvis du vil. Ok?", spør Even. "Ok", svarer Isak, "det går bra". 

Even peprer ansiktet til Isak med små kyss, og de stryker, føler, må ta på, være i sin verden, og de gjør hverandre trygge, det er bare dem.


	29. Fredag 12.05.17 kl 20.15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SYNG

Nå er alt på plass. Alle. Even kan ikke huske sist gang han var så glad. Så... balansert. Isak gråt en stund i natt, men Even lovte til slutt at etter han har vært hos psykologen sin på mandag skal han fortelle ALT. Han skal ikke ha noen hemmeligheter for kjæresten sin mer.

Isak har fått et annet drag over øynene. Den lille uroligheten holder på å forsvinne. De står på SYNG sammen med Magnus, Mahdi og Jonas og hører på ei av Pepsi Max-jentenes radbrekking av en eller annen karaoke-classic (og Pepsi Max heter visst ikke Pepsi Max mer, men har slått seg sammen med Sana og gjengen, noe som får Even til å tenke ett eller annet om "jenter, ass..." selv om han ikke liker å generalisere).

Det er ikke sånn at Isak og Even _alltid_ må være i nærheten av hverandre når de er ute. Ikke bevisst, ihvertfall. Men greia er at de har fått sitt eget lille gravitasjonsfelt som gjør at de på en eller annen måte ender opp skulder mot skulder, eller den ene sittende i fanget til den andre, eller lent mot hverandre på varierte måter, eller om det er noen meter avstand så sender de hverandre konstante blikk og smil bare fordi de ikke klarer å la være.

De er i grunnen heldige som slipper unna med det i vennegjengen. Mags og Vilde blir konstant gjort narr av fordi de er besatt av hverandre, men i følge Jonas er Even og Isak mer classy i sin stormende forelskelse. Even ser forsåvidt poenget. Han og Isak har ikke for vane å spytte kaffe i munnen på hverandre, og de klarer faktisk å holde sexpraten for seg selv (selv om Magnus er i overkant nysgjerrig). 

Denne uka har Isak og Mahdi gjort en liten meglerjobb mellom Jonas og Magnus. Jonas klarte rett og slett ikke å akseptere hvor høyt Magnus setter Vilde. Even sleit med å forstå hvorfor dette var så problematisk for ham, når han selv hadde blitt tatt imot med åpne armer, selv etter alt som hadde skjedd før han og Isak endelig offisielt ble sammen. I følge Isak er det rett og slett fordi Even ble en del av Isaks vennegjeng, mens Magnus liksom sklei litt ut. Sånt takler ikke Jonas. Jonas setter bros foran alt. De siste ukene har ting eskalert, og Isak og Mahdi måtte foreta en intervention. Nå er det all good. 

Og Sana smiler igjen. Even har bekymra seg. Kjenner henne for godt. Ansiktet begynte å hardne til. Han ville så gjerne rekke inn til henne, hjelpe, det er jo det han gjør, takler ikke når noe ikke er som det skal, men det var ikke hans plass. Og så kom smilet hennes igjen. Han skal prøve å snakke med henne i kveld. Spørre om det har skjedd noe spesielt. 

Isak står tett inntil ham, og hver bevegelse, hvert lille dult med skuldra, sender ilinger nedover ryggen til Even. Plutselig får han et stort kyss på kinnet. Blunker litt, blir rørt når han tenker på at de kan stå sånn, midt blant alle de er glade i, og mange andre, og bare være kjærester, stolte, ha følelsene utenpå. Fy faen, så stolt Even er av Isak. Ikke bare av at han er kjæresten hans, men av at han ikke gjemmer seg lenger. Han hadde planlagt å overraske Isak med å synge for ham i kveld, men seff hadde Isak gjetta det på forhånd. For Isak begynner visst Evens uforutsigbarhet å bli forutsigbar.

Det er Evens tur. Han smiler stort til Isak og tar en slurk av ølen. Og blir helt sykt nervøs. Faen, hvor kom det fra? 

Føkkit. Han får bare fake at han har kontroll. Det har han jo gjort før, foråsidetsånn. 

Det går greit. Han holder tonene. Får øyekontakt med Isak. Han smiler. Ser ut som han er stolt. De har hørt mye på "Imagine", så Even vet at det er en sjanse for at Isak er litt rørt også. Okei. Dette funker. Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus er helt med. Der ser han Eskild også. Eva. Sana og Noora. Okei. Det går bra. Han elsker denne sangen, og så lenge Isak er glad, er han også glad. 

Even tar noen dype pust og kikker seg rundt i rommet fylt med glade mennesker. Ser mot døra. Det er noen som stirrer forvirra på ham. Faen. Faen faen faen. Det er Yousef. Elias. Mutta. Adam. Mikael?

Mikrofonen. Han må holde fast. Synge. Nei. Det går ikke. Hva er det som skjer? Alt blir blankt i Evens hode. Dette er en annen verden. Dette er ikke hans verden mer. 

Så kjenner han lukta av kjæresten sin. Hører stemmen. Isak holder rundt ham. Bringer ham tilbake. Isak. Isak aksepterer ham. Isak elsker ham. Han står her sammen med kjæresten sin. Det er chill. Isak har redda ham før. Nå redder han ham igjen. Even finner tilbake stemmen sin. Skal ikke gi seg, ikke når han har Isak som holder ham. Og plutselig synger alle. Even ser ikke Elias og gutta mer. Han ser bare alle vennene sine, et helt lokale med folk som synger og danser og verden er ikke perfekt, men det finnes perfekte øyeblikk. 

Når sangen er over holder han og Isak rundt hverandre, men plutselig er Yousef der. "Halla Even", sier han. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> (Dere aner ikke hvor glad jeg blir for kommentarer... TAKK ❤️)


	30. Fredag 12.05.17 kl 21.00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Når man ikke kan unnslippe mer.

Even svelger. Studerer ansiktet til Yousef. Det er ikke noe uvennlighet der. Yousef ser like usikker ut som han selv. "Halla", sier han, og så stopper det opp. De blir bare stående og se på hverandre. Even kjenner at Isak klemmer hånda hans hardt. Han kikker ned på de sammenflettede fingrene deres. Slipper taket brått. "Hva... skjer?", spør han Yousef. Klarer ikke å se på Isak akkurat nå. Det er ikke helt plass. Yousef kikker rundt seg, og det går opp for Even at de fortsatt står på scena. Han gjør en hodebevegelse mot utgangen, og begynner å gå. Vet at Yousef følger etter. Merker ham bak seg. Fake kontroll igjen. Det er det han kan.

Utenfor går han rett inn i Mikael. Føkk. Faen, nå er hele kvelden så absurd at Even gidder ikke engang å bruke krefter på å freake ut. Det eneste han egentlig tenker på er at det er sykt at dette ikke har skjedd tidligere. Det er... ett og et halvt år siden han så dem sist? Weird at det går an å unnslippe så lenge. Nå som alt kommer til å kræsje rundt ham blir han nesten likegyldig. Han er føkked uansett. La det skje. Få det overstått. "Sleng det i trynet mitt", tenker han, "bare minn meg på hvor psycho jeg er". 

Mikael smiler. Et lite smil. Even rynker brynene. Han kjenner Mikael jævlig godt, og det smilet der er faktisk ekte. "Hei", sier Mikael forsiktig, nesten spørrende. Han ser letta ut? "Eh... halla", svarer Even, og begynner å tenke igjennom ting som ikke er awkward å snakke om etter et og et halvt år og alle de syke tingene som skjedde på Bakka. Han begynner å le litt. Mikael også. De ser på hverandre og rister på hodet mens de smiler. Som om de fortsatt har den samme forståelsen av hverandre som de hadde før. 

"Hva faen?!", det er Isak som roper. Skriker. Han hiver seg over Mikael, dytter, slår ut i lufta, treffer Mikael i brystet, Mikael vakler bakover, og så er Elias, Adam og Mutta der. Elias. Det er nå Even blir redd. Han prøver å ta tak i hånda til Isak, men Elias treffer nesa til Isak med knyttneven så hardt at han detter i bakken. 

Det er liksom helt stille i hodet til Even.

Så får han endelig et godt tak i hånda til kjæresten sin, drar ham opp og begynner å løpe, tviholder i Isak, sørger for at han ikke blir hengende etter. Elias, Mutta, Adam og Mikael kommer etter dem, og Even registrerer såvidt at Magnus, Mahdi og Jonas også har hengt seg på. Nede ved elva bryter helvete løs for fullt mellom de to gjengene, og Even drar Isak unna.

Isak. Isak Isak Isak. Kjæresten hans. Isak som ingenting vondt kan skje med. Nå renner det blod av nesa hans, han sliter med å snakke, tårene spruter ut av øynene. Føkk verden. Føkk alt. Det er bare Isak som er viktig. Og Even skal gjøre alt som er riktig for Isak nå. Alt. Han stryker ham forsiktig på arma, spør om det går bra, Isak nikker, de må på legevakta, Isak må få hjelp, Even holder rundt ham så varsomt som han klarer, slipper taket litt igjen, tar hendene til kjæresten sin og ser ham i øynene, forsikrer ham om at han ikke er alene, at han aldri er alene mer. 

Jonas, Magnus og Mahdi kommer bort til dem, Sana er visst også der, er det over nå? Det er over. "Vi må på legevakta. Blir dere med?", spør Even gutta. Seff er de det. Isak klynker, Even holder rundt ham, og så stikker de vekk fra... de stikker. For å hjelpe Isak.


	31. Lørdag 13.05.17 kl 11.36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noia dagen derpå.

Even ligger og støtter seg på albuen sin, studerer nydelige Isak, Isak som sover dypt, opphovnet og blålilla rundt øyet, litt størkna blod rundt det ene neseboret. Like nydelig uansett. 

Det gikk heldigvis fort hos legevakta i går, Isak blødde så kraftig at han fikk komme rett inn. Heldigvis var det ikke noe galt, nesa var ikke brukket, han var bare forslått. De hadde egentlig ikke snakka. Even hadde bare holdt rundt ham, beroliga ham, latt ham få vite at han ikke var alene, at han aldri skulle bekymre seg for det, har ikke telling på hvor mange ganger han sa det, hvor mange ganger han hviska "jeg elsker deg" og Isak hadde sett ham dypt i øynene til svar.

Isak hadde liksom forsvunnet inn i seg selv. Even ble med inn til legen, var redd for hjernerystelse, men ble forsikra om at han ikke trengte bekymre seg. Han bekymra seg likevel. Kunne faktisk ikke huske sist gang han var så bekymra. Alt var bra fysisk. Men var Isak og han... var de bra? 

Isak var fullstendig utmatta og sovna med en gang de kom hjem. Even sov ikke en dritt hele natta. Enten observerte han Isak, fulgte med på pusten, bevegelsene hans, strøk han forsiktig på kinnet, eller så lå han og kjempa mot gråten og var livredd for hva som kom til å skje nå. 

Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus trodde Even var en slags helt som hadde redda Isak unna Elias, og Even hadde ikke klart å fortelle dem hva som egentlig hadde skjedd, og hvorfor. 

Han er faen ingen helt. Han har vært feig helt siden han møtte Isak, og nå må Isak betale for det. 

Det som forvirrer ham, er at Isak gikk løs på Mikael. Even har jo forklart greia med Mikael, har han ikke? Isak sa han hadde forstått, men... ett eller annet er feil. Isak er jo ikke voldelig? 

Even sukker. Bøyer seg forsiktig over kjæresten, kysser ham lett i panna. Han er så jævlig heldig, kan ikke føkke opp dette. Må finne en måte å reparere alt. 

Øynene til Isak blafrer lett. Han holder på å våkne. "Halla, baby", hvisker Even. Isak stønner lavt. "Å fy faen... hva er det som har skjedd?", spør Isak stille, fortsatt med øynene lukka, både stemmen og kroppsspråket røper at han har det vondt. "Slapp av", svarer Even ømt, "jeg har deg".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sommerferie, ass! Får ikke til å oppdatere like ofte som vanlig, men slenger inn et kapittel når jeg får mulighet. 
> 
> Det er ikke så mange kapitler igjen av ficen nå. Jeg begynner å wrappe opp historien med Even og ballonggjengen, og har planlagt en episk slutt :D


	32. Interludium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bare en liten heads up

Dette er ikke et nytt kapittel (sorry!), men jeg vil bare si fra om at jeg IKKE har forlatt denne ficen! Jeg har lagt den på vent en liten stund. Delvis fordi det er en del andre som har samme prosjekt som meg for tida, og da kan det bli mye å holde styr på for de av dere som følger med på flere (inkludert meg), og delvis fordi jeg vil skrive ferdig "Vi kan ikke gjøre dette mer". 

VKIGDM er plotdrevet, mens denne er mer karakterdrevet, derfor prioriterer jeg å gjøre ferdig førstnevnte nå. Men det er ikke mye igjen av den altså, og når den er ferdig kommer jeg tilbake til denne. Da vil jeg nøste opp alle løse tråder, besvare alle ubesvarte spørsmål, og skrive en skikkelig slutt på denne ficen:-) Håper dere henger med meg videre! Love u all <3


End file.
